Road To WrestleMania: One Man's Journey To The Top
by KiloWhiskeyOscar
Summary: Like many superstars before him, Drake Williams is on a quest to become the best. To do that, he must fight his way to the grand stage that is WrestleMania.
1. The First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE talent or their on screen names, announcers or the divas.

* * *

The Road to Wrestle Mania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter I  
The First Step

Every WWE superstar strives to compete in the main event of Wrestle Mania. To pass up that opportunity would be difficult under circumstances. But the list of individuals who have had that chance reads like a who's who of sports entertainment. Past legends like Andre the Giant, Roddy Piper, Bret Hart, Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan. There are current superstars such as Triple H, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Undertaker, Mick Foley and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Now there are future legends like Batista, John Cena, Kurt Angle, Edge, Rey Mysterio, Christian, JBL, Eddie Guerrero and Randy Orton. This is merely a hand full of past, present and future stars of the WWE. But this is the story of one man's journey to the grandest stage of them all. His name is Drake Williams.

The fireworks went off as Friday Night Smackdown emanated from the Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutherford, NJ. The voices of the Smackdown, Michael Cole and Tazz welcomed all to the show as they got set for the opening match. Meanwhile in the backstage area there sat a young wrestler who looked to have much on his mind. This was twenty-three year old Drake Williams and tonight marked his debut on Smackdown. He was to face off against Orlando Jordan so he had reason to be concerned. As Drake stared down at the floor two black boots came into view, and Drake picked his head up to stare into the eyes of the WWE United States Champion, Chris Benoit.

"You nervous, kid?" Benoit asked. "I wouldn't blame you; Orlando's one tough bastard." Chris knelt down in front of Drake. "But I've see you in action, Drake." He said before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Benoit." Drake said. "I needed that."

Chris Benoit stood and walked away before saying, "Good luck out there."

"Something tells I'm gonna need it." Drake whispered to himself.

Drake decided he wasn't getting anywhere by just sitting around so he got up and looked around for a monitor to watch the first match up. When he did find one, Drake watch as the Tag Team Champions, Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich dismantled two jobbers in the ring. Within minutes the match was over, and Drake enjoyed seeing the champs dominate as only they can. Drake had no idea though that Orlando Jordan was standing behind him. The newcomer turned to see his opponent face to face.

"So, Drake Williams isn't it." Jordan asked. "Hope your ready, cause tonight, I'm a knock you out, kid." Drake started breathing very heavily until he finally said, "I've wanted to ask you, Orlando. How many times did you tap out?"

Orlando didn't take too kindly to that remark as Drake walked away now feeling pretty confident with himself as the show went to a commercial. Back from the brake, Drake Williams was in the ring awaiting his opponent. Speak of the devil. The music of Orlando Jordan hit the arena as he made his way to the ring. Orlando climbed in hoping to get Drake but the referee held him back as Drake simple smirked at Jordan.

The bell sounded and the match got under way. They locked up in the center of the ring and Orlando got Drake in a headlock, but Drake threw Orlando to the ropes only to get knocked down. Drake rolled to his gut as Orlando ran the ropes then leaped over his head before bouncing off the ropes and giving Jordon a shoulder block, knocking him down. Orlando looked stunned as he rolled to his gut while Drake ran the ropes. Orlando leaped just as Drake did before and ran under him but stopped behind Orlando. Once Jordan turned around, Drake slapped him clear across the face.

Orlando could not believe what just happened and went on the attack. He threw a right hand but Drake blocked it and came back with rights of his own. Orlando eventually rolled out of the ring with Drake following him before rolling into the ring. A rookie mistake for Drake when he rolled back in as Jordan stomped on him. Jordan picked him up to deliver a suplex and covered for a two count. Jordan picked Drake up for another suplex and got it, but Drake kicked out again. Orlando locked in a headlock with Drake on the mat. Drake eventually got up and gave Jordan a back suplex which went into a pin and a two count.

As the match wore on, Orlando had control over Drake, taking him down and covering him but Drake kept kicking out. Jordan started getting frustrated and argued with the referee. A big mistake as Drake used the chance to mount an offense but Jordan cheated with a thumb to the eye. Jordan threw more right hands before launching Drake into the ropes. Jordan bent over hoping for a backdrop, but Drake struck first with a face buster.

Drake started getting fired up and went on the attack with hard clotheslines and then a hit a spine buster for a two count. Orlando got another thumb to the eye and bounced off the ropes, but Drake back dropped him. Drake decide to take a chance and climbed the turnbuckle; that proved to be another rookie mistake as Orlando Jordan tripped Drake. Jordan set up for a superplex and hit it, but Drake somehow rolled up Jordan and got the three count. Drake Williams has won his first match on Smackdown.

Ring announcer Tony Chimal got up and said, "Here is your winner, Drake Williams."

Orlando could not believe it and attacked Drake after the match. Drake could not even defend himself from the assault as Orlando was irate. As the attack went on, Chris Benoit made the save and caught Orlando in the Cross face and Jordan tapped out before rolling out of the ring. Benoit's music hit as he helped Drake back to his feet and shook and raised his hand, celebrating Drake's first win on the big stage of the WWE.

* * *

Author's note: Drake Williams is my origin character or my CAW if you will. Review please. 


	2. Enter The Peep Show

Disclaimer: Here we go again. The names of all WWE talent, likenesses, match types and logo are the property of WWE. Any arenas or venues are the property of whatever city they are from. In short, they ain't mine.

* * *

The Road to Wrestle Mania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter II  
Enter The Peep Show

In the WWE, it is all about making an impact. Drake Williams did just that when he defeated Orlando Jordan in Drakes' Smackdown debut. Of course, Jordan was not happy about it and beat down the newcomer. Then Chris Benoit made the save and then congratulated Drake on his first victory. That win was only the first of many victories for Drake Williams as he has made it to the big leagues.

Two weeks later after his debut, Drake got word that he was going to be a guest on the Peep Show hosted by Christian. That would be later tonight so Drake took the time to rest a bit. It's been said that you do not have many friends in the WWE, but Drake has made many friends in the short time he has been there. Some of the most notable have been Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio and Batista. But Drake has had his eye on a certain diva lately; Christy Hemme. He'd have talk to her later as the Peep Show was getting set up. When the show came back from commercial, everything was ready for the Peep Show and Christian was in the ring.

"Welcome once again to the hottest interview segment on Friday nights; the Peep Show" Christian announced. "The show by the peeps and for the peeps." "Tonight's guest is the new kid who's making a big time impact on Smackdown." "Put your hands together for Drake Williams."

Drake Williams came out to a nice pop from the crowd and now has his own theme music. He decided to take his time and soak up the reaction before stepping into the ring. Even so, Drake remained on guard since he knew how Christian usually acted. Drake stepped into the ring with microphone in hand as the audience chanted his last name. Drake figured that he must have made an impact on Smackdown to get this type of reaction from the fans. Christian did not all that impressed.

"Looks like you've been on role as of late, Drake." Christian said. Drake gave a little smirk and answered, "I guess you can say that." "But I'm not one to brag."

"But let's be honest, kid." Christian said. "The GM's been going easy on you." "Anyone can beat Orlando Jordan nowadays." "You just got lucky." Drake cocked his eyebrow at Christian before saying, "Really, well if I was lucky, how about you and me go right here tonight?"

The music of Orlando Jordan hit the arena as he stormed to the ring. Drake Williams stood his ground as he did not take his eyes off Christian. Orlando stepped into the ring and got in Drake's face. Clearly Orlando felt embarrassed and humiliated by the young rookie.

"He's right, ya know!" Said Orlando. "That win was a fluke and you know it." "You didn't beat me." Drake rolled him eyes and replied, "Aw, cry me a damn river, OJ." "At least you didn't TAP OUT!"

That little remark was the straw that broke the camels back as Orlando and Drake went at it again. Christian decided to just sit back and let them fight until Orlando went flying out of the ring. Jordan wanted to get back into the ring but instead chickened out as the crowd chanted "you tapped out." Drake stood tall in the ring and dared Orlando Jordan to come and get some more, but Orlando walked out to a chorus of boos. Drake's music started playing as the newcomer looked at Christian, who did not want to cause any trouble. Drake Williams climbed the turnbuckle and played to the crowd as the show went to commercial.

When Smackdown returned from commercial, Michael Cole and Tazz announced that General Manager Theodore Long has signed a match to take place at the Survivor Series. Drake Williams and Orlando each had to find three partners as it would be an elimination match. This would indeed mark Drake's pay-per-view debut so he would have to pick some good partners if he wanted to win. Drake knew of at least one guy he would want on his team; Chris Benoit. Drake found Chris having some coffee with a stage hand and approached him.

"Hey Benoit, you got a minute?" Drake asked. Chris Benoit saw Drake as the stage hand left and replied, "What's up, Drake?" "You heard about the match that Teddy Long set for Survivor Series and I figured that you'd be one of my partners." "What do you say?"

Chris Benoit took a moment to think about it and finally said, "You want me for a partner, you've got it."

Chris Benoit agreed to be one of Drake's partners at the PPV and went on his way. Drake was pleased to know that Benoit would have his back at Survivor Series, but now he had to find two more partners and he would have to be quick about it. WWE Survivor Series was only nine days away.

* * *

Author's note: As I said before, Drake Williams is my OC so I ask that you not steal him. That wouldn't be cool. Review please. 


	3. Survival Of The Fittest

Disclaimer: I don't any of the WWE talent, so don't kill me.

* * *

The Road to Wrestle Mania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter III  
Survival Of The Fittest

The Survivor Series was now forty-eight hours in-counting and Drake has finally got a team together for the event. Just in time too, because Orlando Jordan has picked his team and they are ready. Drake's team consisted of Chris Benoit, Heidenreich and Road Warrior Animal and Drake knew he could trust these three people. As for Orlando, he chose Christian and the team called MNM; Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro, along with the valet, Melina. She was going to be trouble, of this Drake was sure so he enlisted some help from Christy Hemme to keep Melina under wraps.

Theodore Long decided to give the audience a taste of the Survivor Series by signing a singles match for Smackdown that night; Drake Williams verses Joey Mercury. For the moment, Drake sat in his locker room wrapping tape around his wrists while watching the TV. Randy Orton was on screen running his mouth as usual. Drake hoped that he would square off against the so-called Legend Killer in the near future. At that instant there was a knock on the door and Theodore Long walked in. Drake stood up and greeted his boss.

"Hey Teddy, how're things?" Drake asked. "Everything's cool, playa but I got some bad news." Long answered. "You see I neglected to tell you that Chris Benoit already has a match at Survivor Series verses Booker T for the US Title." Drake was shocked and replied, "No Teddy, don't do this to me. I need Benoit." Long shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but you'll need a new partner."

Theodore Long left the room and Drake sat back down to think thing through. How was he going to find a new partner in two days? He did not have much time to think about it; Drake's match was up next. Joey Mercury came out with Johnny Nitro and Melina and they stood ringside while Joey entered the ring. As soon as Drake's music came on, Drake sprinted to the ring and tackled Joey to the mat. Drake mindset was crystal clear; get an early advantage in the match and ware down at least a quarter of Orlando's team before the PPV.

It was not long before Orlando rushed the ring and attacked Williams, causing a DQ for Joey Mercury. Being the heels that they are, Orlando and MNM did not care and kept the beating going until Animal and Heidenreich came to the rescue. The heels bailed out but Orlando started gloating at Drake, saying he would never find a fourth partner.

The night of the Survivor Series came about and the event was now an hour away. During that time, Josh Matthews caught Drake for an interview before the PPV. Drake had a very confident look on his face and with good reason; he announced that he found a new partner for his match against Team Jordan. But he kept that to himself to keep Orlando guessing. Only Drake, Heidenreich and Animal knew who their partner was as the opening pyrotechnics went to start the Survivor Series.

Christian was the first member of Team Jordan to enter the ring followed by MNM and finally Orlando Jordan himself. The current Tag Team champions Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich came out with Christy Hemme as part of Team Drake. Then Drake Williams came out to the arena and waited in the ring for his teams' new partner to arrive. Team Jordan grew confident and entered the ring only to hear the music of Matt Hardy hit the arena. Matt Hardy came out to a huge ovation and stormed the ring with Team Drake.

Heidenreich and Johnny Nitro started off by trading blows while all other members waited on the ring apron. Nitro got knocked down and tagged Joey Mercury while Heidenreich tagged in Animal. The Road Warrior pressed Mercury over his head before slamming back to the mat and Mercury tagged in Christian. Animal tagged in Matt Hardy and he and Christian started with some chain wrestling. After a hard fought battle, Christian tagged in Orlando and Matt Hardy tagged in Drake and they went right at it.

As the match wore on, both team suffered two eliminations each. Team Drake lost Animal and Heidenreich and Team Jordan lost Christian and Joey Mercury. Orlando Jordan had Matt Hardy trapped in a headlock but Matt countered into the Side Effect and they were both down. Drake reached out as far as he could get a tag while Johnny Nitro did the same. Orlando made the tag to Nitro but Matt tagged Drake and he was a house of fire. Drake scored with a hard clothesline on Johnny and Orlando and then hit a face buster on Johnny and one to Orlando as well.

Drake hit a DDT on Johnny and went for the cover but Orlando broke it up, and Matt Hardy tagged into the match and all four men were in the ring. Drake tackled Orlando out of the ring and Matt Hardy hit the Twist of Fate on Johnny Nitro and is eliminated. Orlando snuck into the afterwards and rolled up Matt Hardy from behind and Matt is gone.

The match was down to Orlando Jordan and Drake Williams, who was dazed outside the ring. Orlando brought Drake back in and covered Drake but only got a two count. Orlando argued with the ref before going back to work on Drake, but Drake caught Jordan in of all things, the Sharpshooter. The crowd went crazy and even chanted "We want Bret." Orlando made it to the ropes, meaning Drake had to release the hold. Orlando tripped Drake and put his feet on the ropes but Drake still kicked out. Orlando could not believe it and pounded on Drake until the referee pulled him away. Orlando pushed the ref away went to the top turnbuckle and hit a cross body, but Drake reversed it and got Orlando on his shoulder hit a kind of reverse Death Valley Driver and won the match.

"Here is your winner and the sole survivor, Drake Williams." Tony Chimel announced.

Drake struggled to his feet as the crowd cheered for him. Christy Hemme remained at ringside and helped Drake back up as he has kicked off his first Pay-Per-View with a victory. Drake smiled at Christy and even hugged her before heading to the backstage area. Later on, Drake wondered around backstage as the event progressed when he was met by Theodore Long. The youngster was still a bit sore at Long for taking Chris Benoit out of the match but then again, it was business.

"Hey, playa. Good job in your match tonight." Long said. "Thanks, Teddy." Drake said. "But I'm still a little ticked that you took Benoit out of match. Still, I got no hard feeling" Long responded, "Well that's good to hear Drake, because I got you in mind for a championship match in the future. Way to represent."

Theodore Long went on his way as Drake looked stunned and also pleased to hear about himself getting a possible future title shot. The youth shrugged it off and went on his way before stopping at a monitor to watch Chris Benoit and Booker T square off for the US Championship. Drake looked down at his waist, envisioning that same title around it. Drake figured sooner or later, he would get some gold; it was only a matter of time. Drake continued on his way when he suddenly came to a halt and looked ahead of him. Before Drake Williams stood another superstar that he at one time aspired to be like. The only problem; this man was a Raw superstar. Drake found himself face to face with The Game, Triple H.

"So, you're the new guy on Smackdown." HHH said. "That's right, and you are…" Drake stopped for a moment before saying, "Well let's be honest. You're the best in the business. The Cerebral Assassin. The Game. As far as I'm concerned, you are the man to beat, and one day, I'll will."

Triple H got in Drake's face and then snickered to himself. "Keep dreaming, kid. But remember this…you cross me and I will end you career before it gets started, and you will realized that I am that damn good."

Triple H took his leave as Drake stared a hole right into the man he once idolized as a child. Drake knew that one day, he would face Triple H one on one. He would be waiting.

* * *

Author's Note: Drake Williams is my creation. You're mission should you choose to accept is to review this chapter. This message will self-destruct in five second. PEACE! 


	4. The Number 1 Contender

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE talent names or property rights, nor do I own any venues that may appear in the story.

* * *

The Road to Wrestle Mania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter IV  
The #1 Contender

The fireworks went off and the audience was electric as Friday Night Smackdown emanated from the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Tazz and Michael Cole welcomed everyone to the show and ran down the matches for the night. At the top of the card was a Fifteen-Man Battle Royal to name the number one contender for Booker T's U.S. Championship at the Smackdown exclusive PPV, Armageddon. Drake Williams was going to be part of the match, as were Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio, Orlando Jordan and even JBL among others.

Drake was in his locker room preparing for the Battle Royal. He had reviewed the list of competitors who are involved in the match; Chris Benoit, JBL, Rey Mysterio, Orlando Jordan, Mr. Kennedy, Hardcore Holly, Matt Hardy, Christian, Randy Orton, Eddie Guerrero, Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, Simon Dean and Sylvan. That would be the main event later that night, so Drake had plenty of time get ready. He had spoken to Chris Benoit earlier in the day, saying Drake was going to win the match and then beat Booker T at Armageddon. For now, Drake Williams had to worry about fourteen other wrestlers.

An hour and a half past by and now was time for the Battle Royal. Drake Williams was seen walking through the backstage area as the show went to commercial brake. When Smackdown returned, eleven men were in the ring as John Bradshaw Layfield was making his entrance. Next up was Rey Mysterio as the crowd went nuts him. Drake Williams came out next and he seemed to be gaining a cult fan base in his own right. Chris Benoit came out last to a big ovation and the rules are simple; a wrestler is eliminated when he is tossed over the top rope and feet hit the floor. As soon as Benoit got into the ring, Simon Dean started talking trash to everybody else; they all ganged up and eliminated him. The remaining competitors went at it with the winner going for the U.S. title at Armageddon.

Drake dragged JBL outside the ring and they got into a brawl. Neither was eliminated as they both went under the bottom rope, so they were still alive in the match. Back in the ring, Rey tossed Christian over but he hung on while Hardcore Holly eliminated Sylvan. Randy Orton and Mr. Kennedy double teamed Eddie Guerrero in the corner until Benoit gave Kennedy a German suplex. Drake and JBL wound up back inside and Drake eliminated Kennedy, then Orlando as the show went to commercial.

Back from the brake, they showed both Nitro and Mercury being tossed out by Benoit and Drake at the same time. Randy Orton tossed out Hardcore Holly but walked into a Clothesline from Hell from JBL. The self-proclaimed Wrestling God turned around and walked into Matt Hardy's Twist of Fate. Drake caught Hardy with his signature move and slammed Hardy down hard, but Guerrero hit Drake with the Three Amigos. As Eddie celebrated, Benoit snuck up on him and hit three German Suplexes. Christian got up and knocked out Benoit with the Unprettier, but Rey Mysterio shoved him into the ropes and hit the 619. Randy Orton got back up and the RKO on Rey, and now everyone is down.

JBL eventually got up and was about to hit Orton, but Orton ducked and JBL eliminated Christian. Randy Orton tried to sneak up on JBL but Orton was back dropped and eliminated as well. Six men remained and all the faces surrounded JBL, each one taking pot shots before eliminating him. Benoit tossed out Eddie Guerrero and the match was down to the final four; Drake Williams, Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy and Chris Benoit. All four men fought it out in a free for all. After a good few minutes of action, Benoit eliminated Hardy while Drake tossed Mysterio out.

Now it was down to Drake Williams and Chris Benoit; two friends vying for a U.S. title shot at Armageddon. Drake dared Chris to come and get him, and Chris obliged. They started trading chops on each other until Benoit got the better of Williams. Benoit tried to scoop Williams over the ropes but Drake raked Chris's eyes before throwing him over the ropes. Benoit manage to hold on and rammed his shoulder into Drake's gut whenever he approached. Chris Benoit got back in and hit a German suplex, but Drake reversed it and hit one of his own. Benoit countered and hit another suplex and Drake countered back; at this point it was difficult to say who had the momentum, if at all.

Eventually, Benoit got Drake down and went to the top rope. From there, Chris Benoit went for his diving head butt, but Drake moved at the last second; now both men were down. When they got back to their feet, Drake Williams and Chris Benoit traded right hands with Drake getting the better of the fight. When he missed a right hand, Benoit countered with a back suplex hoping to eliminate Drake, but he hung on. Drake pulled Chris over the top rope and now they were fighting on the ring apron; both were in great danger of being eliminated. After a great struggle, Williams and Benoit fell off the apron, hitting the floor at the same time and the referees called for the bell.

"You're winner of the Battle Royal is…" Tony Chimel could not finish as the referees argued over who won.

Referee Nick Patrick raised Drake's hand saying he won, and referee Chris Kay raised Benoit's hand saying he won. The crowd was split between the two as they showed a replay of the ending. The footage was shown from different angles but it was too hard to tell whose feet touched down first. At that moment, Theodore Long came out to the stage, hopefully to settle the dispute. Chris Benoit and Drake Williams went back in the ring to plead their cases to the General Manager until Long silenced them.

"Seems to me that we have some controversy over who should be the number one contender." Long said. "Luckily, I have the solution; next week, we 're going to have a match. It's going to be Drake Williams verses Chris Benoit and the winner will be the number one contender for the United States Title. Holla, holla, holla!"

Theodore Long left the stage as Benoit and Williams stared at each other. Neither of them was happy with Teddy Long's as Smackdown went off the air. After the show, Drake returned to his locker room and took a seat to collect his thoughts. He felt so sure that he won the Battle Royal, but now he had to wrestle Chris Benoit for the right to wrestle for Booker T's title. There was a knock on the door and when Drake answered, he was surprised to see Christy Hemme.

"Hi, Drake. Can I come in?" she asked. "Um, sure." Drake said. "Sorry about what happened in your match tonight." Christy said. "Don't be, I'm not." Drake replied. "I think it's cool to know I'll be wrestling Benoit next."

"Aren't you at all worried that you could lose?" Christy asked. "I mean Chris Benoit is a former World Heavyweight Champion."

"I know, but I can take him." Drake said. "That tells me that I'm on my way to the big leagues. Is that why you came to see me?" he asked.

"Well, I just worry about you sometimes." Christy said. "Sometimes I wonder if you're in over your head." Drake said, "Well maybe I am sometimes, but that's what keeps me going. Don't worry about me." Christy nodded in approval and said, "Okay, I'll try. Good luck next week." "Thanks." Drake said.

Christy left at that moment and Drake could not help but watch her leave. He would never admit it, but Drake was a bit taken with the fiery redhead. Drake eventually came out of his daze and returned into him room to pack up his belongings and call it a night. Nine days remained until Smackdown presents Armageddon, and Drake Williams was going to be there, one way or another.

* * *

Author's note: Who's says a story can't have a few cliffhangers? No, seriously, who says that? Just review and don't steal Drake, jerkies! As Ric Flair would say; WOO! 


	5. The Spirit Of Competition

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the WWE talent, products or venues.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter V  
The Spirit Of Competition

Drake Williams arrived early at Philadelphia's Wachovia Center with luggage in tow. Two days remained until Armageddon on Pay Per View and he was focused on being on hand for the event. But first he had to get by Chris Benoit because if Drake could defeat Benoit tonight, Drake would earn a shot for the WWE United States Championship against Booker T. The show would start in about five hours so Drake decided to drop off his gear in his locker room and go help set up the stage, or at least work out for the time being. It was not long until Drake found his way into the arena area that he ran into Batista.

"Yo Dave, what going on?" Drake asked. "Nothing out of the ordinary but then again, we're anything but ordinary." Batista said.

Drake shook his head and said, "I heard that! You wouldn't happen to if Christy came in yet, would you?" "Why, you lonely?" Batista asked. "Oh very funny, Animal!" Drake said.

"I think she's backstage with Stacy." Batista answered. "Thanks, big man." Drake said before taking off.

Drake scoured the halls until he reached the woman's locker room. He dared not enter for fear that the divas would abject to his presence so he decided to wait until later. Five and a half hours passed by and Drake's match up with Chris Benoit was up next. Drake slipped on both elbow pads and hurried out of his room. As he walked down the hall to the gorilla position, Drake passed by other wrestlers who had matches of their own. Some of them had finished their bouts while others were setting up for other bouts. Drake continued on his way before being confronted by Booker T.

"What do you want?" Drake asked. "I hope you ain't got you're hopes up," Booker said, "See, I don't give a damn who I get at Armageddon; I'm still walking out the U.S. Champion. Now can you dig that, Sucka?"

Drake licked his upper lip and said, "Booker, you better pray that I lose tonight, because you won't have one damn clue what you'd be up against. Can _you_ dig that…Sucka?"

Drake Williams took his leave and Booker T could only say one thing, "He didn't say that. Tell me he didn't just say that."

Friday Night Smackdown returned from commercial and Drake Williams made his way to the ring for his match against Chris Benoit. The winner would go to Armageddon to challenge Booker T for the United States Championship. Chris Benoit came to a big pop from the audience; he knew as did Drake what was on the line. Drake and Chris got nose to nose as the referee tried to separate them before the match even started. Eventually the bell sounded and the match got underway.

Benoit and Williams locked up and started with some chain-wrestling in the center of the ring. Benoit tried going for the Crossface early but Williams rolled out of it before going for the Sharpshooter but Benoit kicked him off. The crowd gave them a round of applause as they locked up again and Drake, being the bigger and maybe stronger of the two, powered Benoit into the corner. Chris Benoit turned the pressure around and chopped Drake's chest. Drake answered with a chop of his own as the crowd responded with woos, in reference to Nature Boy Ric Flair.

Drake Williams turned the pressure back and chopped Benoit again before the referee broke them up. Drake backed away and challenged Chris to a test of strange. The Rabid Wolverine was more than happy to oblige as he and Drake locked up. Since he was about six feet and three inches tall, Drake utilized the added leverage to force Chris Benoit back down to the mat. Benoit was still able to bridge out and managed pull himself back to a vertical base. Eventually, Chris Benoit tripped Drake Williams before locking in an armbar.

Drake managed to fight out of the hold and locked up Benoit's leg. Drake attempted to go for a figure-four leg lock but Benoit rolled up Drake in mid-move for a two count. Drake immediately went for a clothesline but Chris ducked and attempted a backslide but Drake flipped over Benoit's before going for a bridge and a two count. The crowd was split between the two wrestlers as Benoit and Williams locked up again and Williams got Benoit a side headlock. Benoit manage to throw Williams into the ropes, only to get shoved down by Drake. Drake ran the ropes again as Chris rolled to his gut and quickly stood up to knock Drake down.

Chris Benoit went the Sharpshooter but Drake kicked him away. Benoit went on the attack with a snap suplex for a count of two. Chris Benoit picked up Drake and gave him another chop before Drake Williams fired back a hard right hand and now they started trading blows. Drake eventually wound up outside of the ring and Chris Benoit went for a suicide dive through the ropes and hit it and both men were down as Smackdown went to commercial.

When the show came back, Chris Benoit had Drake Williams against the ropes and tried to Irish whip him, but Drake reversed the move. As Benoit ran the ropes, Drake went for a clothesline but Benoit ducked. Drake ran the ropes himself and he and Benoit collided with a double clothesline; now both men were down. The referee began counting and reached a seven count before Benoit and Williams got back to their feet.

Drake tackled Chris into the corner and buried his shoulder into Benoit's chest. Benoit managed to fight back and pushed Drake away before charging. Drake caught Chris and hit a spine buster for a two count. Drake Williams broke off his ground attack and to the top turnbuckle. Chris Benoit cut Drake off before he set Drake up for a superplex and hit it. Chris Benoit draped an arm over and got a very close near fall.

Chris Benoit got Drake Williams back to his feet and hit a germen suplex, but Drake reversed into his own german suplex. Benoit reversed it back and hit another suplex, and Drake returned the favor. Chris Benoit managed to win the game and went to top turnbuckle and came off with a headbutt as the ringside announcers made a reference to the bout from the previous week. Benoit hooked the far leg but only picked up a near fall. Chris Benoit continued the attack and bounced off the ropes but Crake caught him and hit his reverse Death Valley Driver but both wrestlers were down again. Tazz pointed out that the move was called the Widowmaker. Drake made the cover but only got a two count.

Drake Williams pulled Chris Benoit back up but Benoit countered into the Crossface. Drake rolled through and caught Benoit in the Sharpshooter. The referee asked Benoit if he wanted to give it up but he refused and made it to the ropes. Drake dragged Benoit back to the center but Benoit reversed the hold and now the pressure was on Williams. Williams tried to crawl to the ropes but Benoit quickly released the Sharpshooter and locked in the Crossface. Drake Williams tried everything he could to break the hold from reaching the ropes to rolling through but it was no good. Chris Benoit looked to have the match won until Booker T rushed the ring and attacked him and Williams. A very competitive match up ruined by a coward.

Booker T hit Benoit with the scissors kick but forgot about Drake Williams who went after the U.S. Champion. Drake went for the Widowmaker but Booker got out and hit a low blow. Booker T picked up his title belt and hit Drake between the eyes. By this time, Drake was busted open for first time in his fledgling career. Then Booker T did the same to Benoit before leaving the ring, only to witness Theodore Long come out.

"Booker T, if you think you got yourself out of a match at Armageddon, think again." Long said. "At Armageddon, it gonna be Booker T verses Chris Benoit verses Drake Williams in a triple threat match for the Unites States Championship, playa."

Booker T was totally livid in the ring after hearing the announcement. He failed to notice Chris Benoit sneaking up and was caught in a german suplex followed by the Crossface. Booker T tapped out like crazy before rolling out of the ring. Chris Benoit's music hit as he went over to check on Drake as Smackdown went to a commercial. During the brake, Chris helped Drake back to the locker room. Drake looked to be out of it, but he was going to be at Armageddon on Sunday night. At least he hoped so but with his face bloodied, chances were not good. By the time they reached the backstage area, Drake collapsed and Chris called for help. Another referee and Christy Hemme arrived on the scene. When Drake's eyes flickered open, the first and only image he saw was Christy' face before he blacked-out.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I took so long with this one. I'll back with another chapter ASAP. Bank on it! I'm also considering changing the name of my main character and that would a lot of editing. Damn! Gimme your opinion if you think I should so. How does Evan Gelion sound, other than fimiliar? 


	6. Triple Play

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the talent from the WWE. Duh!

* * *

The Road to Wrestle Mania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter VI  
Triple Play

Drake Williams had forty-eight hours to fully recover before the Pay per View. Two days later, it was the great day of Armageddon, so to speak. Drake was told that he had a mild concussion from the belt shot from Booker T. Regardless of the injury, Drake was still well enough to compete tonight for the U.S. Title. Some would probably say he was really stubborn. In the hours before the show, Drake sat alone in the nineteenth row listening to some music and watching the stagehands go to work. They had already set up the ring and Drake thought going inside to "test" it, just to see if it would hold up. In the end, Drake decided to take a walk around the arena to clear his mind of any negative thoughts heading into the show. When asked to, Drake would sometimes help set up the stage but for the most part, he opted to keep to himself.

Four hours later, the fireworks and pyrotechnics exploded on the stage as WWE Armageddon got under way. Drake watched from backstage as MNM went out ready to defend their Tag Team Titles. Drake checked out the order of match on the card that night trying to find his match. He found it and it going to be the third match of the evening following Rey Mysterio verses Randy Orton. Drake returned to the locker room where several other wrestlers were setting up or just lounging out if they did not have a match. At last after the first half-hour went by, it was time Drake's match.

Chris Benoit came out first as Tony Chimel announced the Triple Threat match for the United States Championship. Drake Williams came out next with new music and Michael Cole acknowledged the fact that Williams had thirteen stitches in his head thanks to Booker T. Speak of the devil; Booker T came out as the United States Champion. As soon as the champion got on the apron, Drake went the attack, sending Booker to the floor. Drake went out after Booker T and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him until Benoit stepped in to try and stop him. Drake would have none of it and shoved Benoit away before the Champion surprised Williams and tossed him back into the ring and the bell officially sounded to start the title match.

Williams quickly got his bearings before tackling Booker T to the mat and they started trading blows. Chris Benoit went back into the ring but chose to stand by for the moment and let Booker and Drake beat each other's teeth out. Eventually, Williams had Booker T down and invited Benoit to come get some. Seeing as it is every man for himself in a Triple Threat match, the Rabid Wolverine went after Williams with some hard knife-edge chops and Williams traded them back. Drake deviated from the chops and started throwing hard rights to Benoit's head until he missed one and Benoit scored with a back suplex that took Drake over the ropes. Even though Drake was able to hang on, Benoit clocked him with a forearm shot and Drake fell off the edge.

Booker T came back and attacked Chris Benoit from behind before hitting his own back suplex and getting a two count. The Champion stayed on Benoit with right hands before throwing him into the corner. Benoit reversed the pressure and chopped the daylights out off Booker T before Drake Williams came back and beat down Benoit; it was every man for himself after all and the United States Championship was on the line. With Chris Benoit down, Booker and Drake went at it again. Booker got the advantage with a sharp thrust kick to Drake's chin before covering Drake for another two count.

Booker T started arguing with the referee not knowing that Williams nipped-up, showing off some good athletic prowess and getting a pop from the crowd. Booker T turned around and walked right into a stiff clothesline from Williams followed by another before hitting a spine buster for a count of two. Booker T jabbed his thumb into Drake's but was caught in a german suplex followed by another. Williams was about to hit one more before Chris Benoit came out of nowhere with his own german suplex and all three wrestlers were down.

Chris Benoit draped an arm over Williams but he shot his right shoulder up. Benoit tried to cover Booker T but he kicked out as well. Benoit picked up Booker T as Drake Williams rolled out of the ring nearly wiped out. Booker T and Chris Benoit traded shots until Benoit locked in the Sharpshooter. The Champion screamed in pain while crawling to the ropes. Booker T was so close to the ropes but Benoit dragged him to the center of the ring. The Champion was close to tapping when Drake came back in and nailed Benoit in the back of his head. Drake picked up Benoit and hit the Widowmaker but only got a two count after Booker T broke up the fall.

Booker T and Drake Williams got into a slugfest before Booker hit a Scissors kick. Booker went for the pin fall but Benoit broke it up. Chris Benoit dragged Booker T onto his feet and took him down with another suplex for a two count. Benoit broke off the attack and went after Drake, who was almost out on his feet. Drake still had some fight left by heaving Benoit over the ropes and went after him. They traded blows on the outside until Chris Benoit rammed Drake's head into the ringpost.

Booker T caught up with Benoit and attacked him, throwing him into the steep steps. The Champion rolled Chris Benoit back into the ring and hit the Book End and covered Benoit, but somehow Benoit kicked out. Booker T could not believe it and went to the top turnbuckle only to be stopped by Benoit. Chris Benoit was going to try a superplex when Drake Williams came back in and hit a power bomb on Benoit, who at the same time suplexed Booker T off the top rope.

Drake was bleeding from the head again but he still draped a hand over Benoit. Drake earned a two count before Benoit somehow locked in the Crossface. Chris Benoit had the hold locked in tight and Drake looked to be just about out of it but he refused to quit. With his last ounce of strength, Williams hoisted Benoit on his shoulders and chucked him over the ropes. But Drake was too drained to continue and Booker T took advantage with a another Scissors Kick and pinned Drake for the three count to retain the title.

"Here is your winner and still United States Champion, Booker T." Tony Chimel announced.

The audience let it be known that they were displeased with the result as Booker T hightailed it out of the ring. Meanwhile, Chris Benoit watched in disgust before going into to check on Drake Williams. He was a bloody mess just like two days ago. Benoit helped Williams to his feet and the fans gave him a standing ovation for his tremendous effort. Chris Benoit offered to help Drake back to the locker room but Drake wanted to be a man about it and walk out on his own.

Later in the night, Drake Williams sat in the trainer's room getting patched up. His young facial features were still covered with dried up blood and even his long hair was a mess. The doctor told Drake to clean up and get some rest after he finished. When the doctor was finished, Drake returned to the locker room, plopped onto a couch and watched the rest of the show. There was a light knock on the door and Christy Hemme came, taking a seat next to Drake.

"How're you feeling?" she asked. "Like hell, crap and shit all rolled into one. But I'll live." Drake answered. "That was incredible out there. I'm surprised you lasted that long against Booker and Chris." Christy said.

"Too bad I couldn't become win the belt, but I got one Helluva consolation prize." Drake said. "And what would that be?" Christy asked. Drake took a semi-deep breath and said, "Respect from the fans."

Christy placed her hand on Drake's shoulder as if say "good job" before leaving the room. Even though Armageddon was not his night, Drake knew there would be other opportunities to get some gold around his waist. He just has to keep fighting for those chances. No one was going to stop him, and nothing will stand in his way.

* * *

Author's note: I can't come up with any clever one-liners, so just review. I'll keep going as long as I can. Just for the record, Drake's new entrance theme music is called "Move" by the band, Thousand Foot Krutch and I don't own that either. 


	7. Crusader vs Legend Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE talents or the venues mentioned in the story. But I love the divas. On a personal note, thanks for reviewing. I aim to please.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter VII  
Crusader vs. Legend Killer

Having fully recovered from the injuries he sustained, Drake Williams was finally able to get back into the winner's circle. In fact he has been a house of fire as of late; going after some of the top Smackdown superstars on the roster. He even challenged Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship at one point. The most gratifying thing about his career thus far was the fact that WWE fans had gotten behind him; so much so that Drake would refer to his core fan base as his "Crusaders" and he was their proud young leader. Sometimes though, Drake had shown signs of a darker side. Now the New Year has begun Drake was focused on one thing; competing at his first WrestleMania. Unfortunately, he was de-railed from the main event after he was eliminated from the Royal Rumble by one man; Randy Orton.

Five days after No Way Out, Drake Williams was seating in his locker room watching the show. Today he was feeling pretty sour because he did not even a match on Smackdown and he had a bizarre run in with the Boogeyman. Right now, Drake was watching Randy Orton run his big legend killing mouth and he could take no more. Drake Williams made a beeline for the entrance ramp grabbing a microphone along the way. In the ring, Randy Orton along with his father "Cowboy" Bob Orton continued berating everyone on the roster until Drake's music hit the arena and he came out.

"Can't you keep your damn mouth shut for more than five seconds?" Drake asked. "Nobody gives as much as a crap about what's on your feeble mind." Randy Orton fumed in the ring before asking, "What the hell do you want?"

"Funny you should ask," Drake said. "I'll get right down to the point; I came out here to challenge your ass to a match at WrestleMania. What say you?" Randy shook his head and said, "I'm not wasting my time whoppin' some rookie's ass."

"Either that, or maybe your just too much of a chicken-shit." Drake said. "All right fine," Randy said. "You wanna get beat down by the Legend Killer at WrestleMania, you got it."

The crowd pop big for the challenge as Drake said, "Now that's what I like to hear, but there's one little problem." Randy asked, "What's that?" Drake sighed and said, "I'm not very good at waiting."

Drake dropped his mic and charged the ring towards Orton. The audience went nuts as Orton and Williams traded blows in the ring. Drake dropped Randy with hard clothesline and Bob Orton tried to get involved, only to take a german suplex from Drake. Drake went for the Widowmaker on Randy Orton but the Legend Killer scooted out of it and escaped. Drake remained in the ring with a twisted look on his face as his music played once again. The Crusader was now set to battle the Legend Killer at WrestleMania, one on one.

For the next few weeks, Randy Orton and Drake Williams were at each other's throat. Finally, WrestleMania came around and Drake Williams arrived at the All State Arena in Chicago. He match against Randy Orton was the fourth match on the card. At age twenty-four years old, Drake had gotten this far in his career and he finds himself in his first WrestleMania; a great shame it was not in the main event or at least a title match. Forty-five some odd minutes went by and now it was time for Williams verses Orton. Drake walked down the hall passed several other wrestlers until he crossed paths with Triple H. They stared directly at the other and Triple H seemed to see a little bit of himself in the eyes of Drake, who went on his way to the entrance ramp.

Drake Williams came out first for the match and he seemed to be getting a mixed reaction from the audience on this night. Randy Orton came out next with his Hall of Fame father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton and the crowd reaction was the same. The two opponents stood across the ring from each other as half the crowd chanted for Williams and the other half chanted for Orton. They got face to face and talked some major smack at each other until Drake shoved Orton. The Legend Killer did not take to kindly to that and shoved the Crusader. Drake got in Randy's face again before the referee pulled them apart.

The two young stars finally locked up and jockeyed for position before breaking up. They locked up again and went into a series of chain-wrestling, both hoping to find an advantage but found none. Orton and Williams backed off as the crowd gave a round of applause for them. Orton and Williams locked once more and Orton knocked Williams down, but he immediately nipped-up and headlocked Orton before bringing him down in a snapmare. Randy trapped Drake's head but he quickly rolled out and flipped over; then Orton showed some great strength out bridging out and backsliding Williams for a one count. Williams kicked out and rolled up Orton for one count as the crowd seemed to be mixed between them.

Randy Orton got right up slapped the taste out Drake's mouth. The Crusader looked extremely pissed, tackling Orton down and throwing hard right hands. Orton reversed and threw some rights back and they got into a slugfest. Orton quickly rolled out the ring but Williams followed and clubbed him from behind. They went over the barricade and into the crowd and the ref has almost lost control before Orton tossed Williams back over to ringside. Williams was able to catch Orton coming over the wall and even laid out Bob Orton for good measure. Drake threw Randy back into the ring going in himself when Bob Orton grabbed his leg. Drake pulled away and stomped Bob's hand. Williams went in through the ropes and Orton kicked him in the sternum before hitting a hard DDT. The crowd gave a collective gasp as Orton rolled Williams in and covered him for a close two count.

Randy Orton now had the clear cut advantage over Drake Williams and stared blatantly choking him before the referee pulled him off. Randy Orton got into an argument with the ref, giving Drake the time needed to recover from the assault. Randy turned around to see Drake get up and charged, but Drake scored with a face buster followed by a hard clothesline for a two count. Drake mounted Orton and delivered stiff rights to his face until the ref stopped him. Drake staggered around the ring trying to shake off the affects of the prior DDT. Randy Orton jabbed his thumb into Drake's eyes but was soon after caught in the Sharpshooter. Half of the crowd cheered and the other booed as Williams applied pressure to Orton's back; thankfully Orton was able to reach the ropes.

Drake released the hold but dropped to one knee. The DDT might have taken more out of him than he thought. Randy got up and nailed Drake from behind before locking in a sleeper hold. Drake tried to fight out it but seemed to be fading as Bob Orton rooted his son on. In due time, Orton had the hold synched in and the ref raised Drake's arm to see if he passed out. The arm dropped once, then again but on the third time it stopped halfway down and Drake started coming back to life. He fought his way to his feet and back suplexed Orton, effectively breaking the hold but otherwise leaving both guys down.

The referee counted to five before Drake draped his arm onto Orton for a very near fall. Williams picked up Orton, who tried to hit the RKO but Williams countered into a German suplex followed by two more. Drake covered Randy again but got only a two count. Drake waited for Randy to get up and went for a clothesline, but Randy ducked and scored with a modified back breaker for two. Randy Orton stomped on Williams before dropping a knee to the sternum for another two count. Getting frustrated, Orton climbed up the turnbuckle until Williams caught him. Drake set up Randy and brought him down with a superplex and they were down again. Drake tried to cover but Randy kicked out again, and Drake was getting frustrated.

As Drake Williams tried to pick up Randy Orton, the Legend Killer got an inside cradle out of nowhere but Drake still kicked out. What a match! Orton threw some hard rights before running off the ropes going for the kill. Williams saw it coming and nailed a huge spine buster for another two count. Drake signaled for the Widowmaker but Bob Orton tried to intervene; Drake would catch him and hit the move on the Hall of Famer, only to walk right into the RKO from Randy Orton. The Legend Killer made the cover and got the win thanks in part to his father.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton." Tony Chimel announced.

Randy Orton dragged his fallen daddy out of the ring and took off. Drake Williams was stirring in the ring and watched the Orton's with a look of disgust and anger in his eyes. In fact he looked as if he was going to go ballistic; and he did. Drake planted the referee with the Widowmaker before storming back to the locker room. As he returned to the backstage area, Drake was again greeted by Triple H.

"Not so happy now, are you kid?" The Game said. "Maybe, you're not supposed to be here after all."

There was no response from Drake to Triple H. Instead he slapped the man clear across the face and walked off infuriated. Triple H held the soft spot where Drake connected and had a sly grin on his face. Maybe there was more of the Game in Drake Williams then he thought. Later in the evening, Drake was in his room having finally cooled off. He stared blankly into the mirror as he though about the match with Orton. One thing ran through his mind that he wanted now more anything; revenge and he would do anything to get it.

* * *

Author's note: I'm not finished with Randy Orton yet, as I'm starting a feud between him and Drake. I also smell a nasty feud flaring up between Williams and Triple H. Are we looking at a new Game? You decide and review. 


	8. Rage And Honor

Disclaimer: I'm not Vince McMahon, so I don't own the WWE or its talent.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter VIII  
Rage And Honor

WrestleMania was only the beginning for Drake Williams and Randy Orton. The Legend Killer defeated the Crusader at the event and when that happened, something got loose in Drake's mind. He became much more aggressive in the ring and often resorted to violent tactics to win matches. Through it all, Drake Williams only thought about revenge against Randy Orton. Then Orton made one big mistake; he threatened Christy Hemme, who had become very close to Drake over time. It was enough to push Williams over the edge; so much so he demanded a match with Orton at Judgment Day. First however, Drake had a match with Bob Orton.

The match went down as planned with the Hall of Famer getting an early advantage over his younger opponent. Bob did so by smacking Drake with his leather belt across the back. That was the wrong thing to do, because Williams nailed a spine buster followed by the Widowmaker for the win. The belt whipping released the darker side of Drake Williams as he grabbed a steel chair and proceeded to bash the hell out of Bob. Randy Orton attempted to intervene but took a shot to the sternum and another to the back. Bob Orton tried escape but Drake caught and continued the punishment with the weapon. One particular shot busted the elder Orton open and Drake grabbed a mic.

"Orton," Drake said. "What I did to your daddy, is nothing compared to what'll happen to you at Judgment Day."

The bitter hatred between them only escalated when two days before the event, Randy Orton delivered the RKO to Christy. Now it was way past personal. As Judgment Day went into the second hour, Drake sat alone in his locker room contemplating what was going to happen. Normally, Christy would stop in to have a chat but thanks to Randy Orton, that was not going to happen. A knock came on the door and for a moment Drake thought it was Christy. He hoped, wished and prayed it was Christy. But it was just a road agent of all people.

"Want do you want?" Drake sternly asked. "Sorry to bother you, kid," the agent said. "But it's time for your match." "Randy Orton's going out first, so you have about a few minutes."

The agent left and Drake pulled on his elbow pads one at a time. He looked at the mirror and took a deep breath before heading out of the room. Randy Orton made his way to a chorus of boos from the crowd; he honestly did not care. Drake Williams came out next and the crowd went nuts for the Crusader. This was not about who was more popular by any means; this is personal. Randy Orton stepped out of the ring and walked up the aisle to confront Drake Williams and they started trading shots. The ref tried to separate them only to get pushed away as Orton jabbed his thumb into Drake's eyes. Drake recovered and tossed Randy into the steps before rolling him into the ring to officially start the match.

Williams pounced on Orton, throwing rights and lefts at his prey and Orton covered up. Randy Orton managed to fight and the match really was just an all-out brawl. Drake fired some hard rights on Randy and whipped him off the ropes, but slid out and started walking out of the match as the crowd boos the hell out of him. Drake knew he could not let Randy go so easily and stormed out of the ring after him. Drake Williams clubbed Randy Orton hard to knock him down on the aisle and Drake was screaming in Orton's face. Orton finally got back up and they brawled into the crowd itself, just as they did at WrestleMania. They found their way back to ringside where Randy Orton was heaved over the barricade. As Drake climbed over the wall, Randy chopped him hard.

Drake Williams fell over the wall as Randy Orton picked him up and give him a European uppercut. Drake staggered over to the Spanish table and Randy speared him over the same table; thus they both flew over the table. Orton unloaded on Williams before dragging him back into the ring and covering him for a two count. Randy Orton got in the ref's face and argued with him; all the while Drake nipped-up behind him and gave Orton the Triple-German suplex. Drake covered Randy for a near fall. Drake seemed to be smiling about it and picked up Randy and slapped him clear across the face, much to the delight of the crowd. The force of the blow sent Orton falling through the ropes and out to the floor.

Randy Orton again tried to escape but Williams caught up with him and tackled him, sending them both over the barricade. Drake mounted Randy and proceeded to beat the daylights out of him. Drake sent Randy back over the wall and back into the ring where Orton crawled to the corner and cowered. Drake shook his head denying any mercy to Orton and went after him, but Orton found an opening and again jabbed his thumb into Drake's eyes before hitting the RKO out of nowhere. Orton tried to get the win but Williams got a shoulder up. Randy Orton could not believe it as he pounded on Drake and made the cover again but Drake kicked out for the second time.

Frustration reared its ugly head as Randy Orton left the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Randy went back inside and was about to strike before the referee disarmed him. The momentum sent Orton spinning into the Widowmaker from Drake Williams and both were down. Drake looked to have the match won and made the cover, but "Cowboy" Bob Orton came out and dragged the ref out of the ring and knocked him out. Bob took off his leather belt and tried to hit Williams, but Drake stopped him and used the belt on the elder Orton. Randy Orton came from behind and hit a low blow on Williams and he went down in pain. Bob Orton recovered and tossed the groggy referee into the ring as Randy made the cover. Drake somehow got a shoulder up at two and Randy Orton was shocked to say the least.

"STAY DOWN, DAMN YOU!" Orton yelled at Williams before turning to his father. "Dad, get me a chair." he said.

Bob Orton grabbed a chair as he was told while Randy Orton dragged Drake Williams to his feet and held him. Bob Orton was just about to strike when Christy Hemme rushed in to stop him. They played tug-of-war with the chair until Bob shoved Christy down; a costly mistake. Watching Christy get manhandled sent Drake into a blinding rage as he mule kicked Randy Orton; meanwhile Bob Orton charged only to walk into a hard spine buster. With the ref still down, Drake picked up the chair and wailed the Legend Killer with it, then revived the ref and picked up the victory. Drake inwardly did not like to win in such a fashion, but sometimes one has to win at any cost.

Tony Chimel stood up to make his announcement; "Here is your winner, Drake Williams."

Drake stood Orton and badmouthed him before tending to Christy. Like a knight in shining armor, Drake carried Christy bridal style to the backstage area. He turned around briefly to survey the carnage in the ring as the Orton's lay nearly lifeless on the mat. Drake Williams knew deep down that this war was not over by any means as he carried Christy backstage. Drake brought Christy back to his locker room to recover and lay her down on the couch. He mentally cursed himself for allowing Christy to get hurt like that when she started coming to.

"Hey there, red," Drake said. "How're you feeling?" Christy held her forehead and answered, "I think I'll live." Drake shook his head before saying, "I'm sorry, Christy. I wish I could have stopped them."

Christy sat up and locked eyes with Drake before saying, "I knew the risks, so don't blame yourself."

Christy leaned over and gave Drake a little kiss on the cheek before getting up and leaving. Drake held the spot where Christy kissed him and smiled as if he were back in elementary school. A sudden feeling sent Drake hurrying after Christy; in fear that the Orton's would go after her again. Drake found Christy walking down the hall and managed to catch up with her.

"Christy wait," Drake said as Christy turn to see him. "It might be wise to stay with me for a little while. You never know if something might happen."

"Drake, are you trying to protect me? I can take care of myself, ya know!" Christy replied. "But you're very sweet. A style in contrast to the ruthless side everyone else sees." Drake started blushing and said. "Um…well, we all have two sides to ourselves."

Christy smiled at Drake and said, "So he's a philosopher, isn't he?" Drake replies, "I have my beliefs."

"Yes you do," Christy said. "See ya!"

Christy went on her way as Drake leaned against the wall. The youthful wrestler let out a sigh of relief in knowing that Christy was able to see Drake for who he really is outside of the ring. Drake stayed where he was for a minute before heading back to his room, only to be ambushed by Randy Orton and his father. Randy Orton stood over the fallen Crusader breathing heavily. Drake was right to believe it was not over between him and Orton; by no means was it over.

* * *

Author's note: Oh, oh. It's not over till I say it's over, jerkies. The rubber match is coming soon. Stay tuned and be sure to review. AH HA! 


	9. Journey Into Hell

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I still don't have any claim to the WWE except that I am a diehard fan.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter VIX  
Journey Into Hell

It has to come to an end. The hatred between Williams and Orton has gotten out of control. No one, not even the whole roster could stop them from tearing each other apart. Thus, Theodore Long set up a "Final Encounter" match between Orton and Williams at The Great American Bash at the request of Drake Williams. But the General Manager was ill-prepared for what stipulation the Crusader wanted at the Bash; a Hell in a Cell match. Drake would never admit it, but even he knew that this war must be finished. The irony of it was that neither Williams nor Orton have ever been inside the cell, nor do they know how to prepare for such a match. But they did know what expect from the cell; to become racked with pain, covered in blood and to realize the cold truth that their individual careers and lives would never be the same. Drake had just reached the entry point with Christy beside him.

"I'm scared for you, Drake." Christy admitted. "I know Christy," Drake said. "But this has got to end. Win or lose, I'm not gonna be the same after tonight."

A stage hand walked up to them and said, "It's time, Drake." Nodding his head, Drake replied, "Take Christy back to the locker room," Then he turned to Christy and said, "I'll come back, Red. I promise."

Drake and Christy embraced each other before Drake headed for the gorilla position. Christy almost broke into tears as she headed back to the locker room. In the arena, the demonic structure known as Hell in a Cell was almost completely lowered. Drake Williams made his entrance to a great reception from the crowd. He looked up at the steel monster, knowing full well that he was not going to leave the same way he entered. Randy Orton made his entrance alone; no "Cowboy" Bob Orton to accompany the Legend Killer. Randy stared at the cell with a look of uncertainty as he entered the ring; his adversary standing across from him. The steel hell was fully lowered to the floor and the door padlocked; there was no way out now. Drake and Randy came face to face and then slowly backed away as the referee signaled for the bell to begin the match, or rather the execution of two careers.

Orton and Williams locked up in the center of the ring, each one trying to power the other into corner but to no avail. They seemed very evenly matched to the point where they pulled away and stared at each other. The young stars locked up again and showcased some chain-wrestling; neither getting the advantage as they reached a stalemate. The crowd gave round of applause for Williams and Orton as they nodded in approval; even though they hated each other. They locked up once more but this time, Drake powered Randy into the corner where Randy reversed the pressure and pulled away. Randy Orton added insult to injury by slapping Drake Williams in the face.

Drake responded by blasting Randy with a hard right; Orton was able to fight back and the brawl ensued. Randy Orton eventually scooted out of the ring and Drake Williams followed; and the Legend Killer tried to force the Crusader into the steel mesh. Drake saved himself and repeatedly rammed Randy into the steel back first. Orton rolled into the ring in pain and Williams came in to make the quick cover for a count of two. Williams tossed Orton back to the outside where Orton crawled away in agony. Drake picked up his victim and proceeded to ram Orton's back into the cage than the ring post and back again. Drake then dropped his opponent and shook the cage as he began getting psyched up, much the delight of the crowd. Bringing his victim to a vertical base, Drake attempted to whip Randy into the steel steps, only for Randy to reverse it and send Drake into them.

A hushed silence came over the crowd as Randy Orton recovered and stomped away on his fallen prey. The Legend Killer went so far as to choke Williams knowing he could not be disqualified from the match. Orton picked up Williams and drove his back into the cage again and again before tossing back into the ring. Randy Orton did not follow; instead he reached under the ring and pulled out a toolbox, opened it and took out a chain. Randy went into the ring and proceeded to whip Drake across the back with the chain. As expected, Drake screamed in unbearable pain after every shot as he rolled onto the apron and Randy Orton wrapped the chain around his neck as if to hang Williams. Drake had other ideas and hung Orton on the top rope; then as he gasped for air, Williams picked up the chain and returned to the ring to use the weapon on Orton. Turnabout was indeed fair play.

Randy Orton got the hell out of the ring but could not escape the wrath of the Crusader as Drake Williams whipped him once more with the chain. Once finished with the weapon, Drake tried to ram Randy's face into the steel but Randy hit a low blow and rammed Drake's face into the steel instead. The impact busted Drake wide open and Randy did it again twice before throwing the bloody Crusader back into the ring. Just like that, the momentum was in the court of Randy Orton. Drake needed to use the ropes to pull himself up and he was bleeding profusely; but he was also defiant and dared Randy to give him more. The Legend Killer was more then happy to oblige.

Randy delivered some heavy shots on Drake as the ropes were all that were keeping him vertical. Randy Orton hit a European uppercut before sending Williams into the ropes and prepared for a backdrop. Drake saw it coming and hit a face buster out of nowhere and Orton went hurtling out of the ring. Orton reached under the ring again before pulling out a steel chair. Williams meanwhile could barely stand in the ring as he was wearing the proverbial crimson mask. Orton reentered and took a swing at Williams with the chair, but Williams ducked or maybe collapsed and the chair ricocheted off the top rope and back into Orton's face and he went down. Drake pushed himself up to his knees to spot the fallen chair right in front of him. Drake looked at the weapon then at Randy Orton and produced a near demented grin on his face; no doubt he had evil intentions right now.

Drake Williams waited for Randy Orton to get up before bashing him right in the face with the chair. The shot was enough to lacerate the Legend Killer and now he was a bloody mess. Another chair shot sent Orton back out of the ring but he was not safe out the either. Drake followed and raked Randy's face in the steel; Orton was screaming in pain as this was happening. Drake threw Randy back into the ring and somehow Orton caught Williams coming in and hit his modified back breaker for a close two count. Randy Orton crawled over to grab the steel chair and cracked it over Drake's back. With Williams down in agony, Orton dropped the chair and signaled for the RKO. Just as he was going for it, the Crusader countered and hit an overhead belly to back suplex on Orton. Drake draped an arm over Randy but the Legend Killer still got a shoulder up. As Williams tried to pick up Orton, the Legend Killer hit the RKO from out of nowhere but could not go for the pin right away. Randy Orton finally made the cover but Williams kicked out after a long two count.

Randy Orton was shocked, as was the whole arena. What was it going to take to beat Drake Williams? Randy Orton slipped out of the ring and once again reached underneath for a something; and of all the weapons he could find, Orton pulled out a sledgehammer. Orton reentered with weapon in hand and charged at Williams, only to run into a thunderous spine buster and both guys were down again. Drake could barely stand up and stared at the hammer. The thought of using it on Orton crossed his mind but Williams opted against it; instead hoisting Orton into position for the Widowmaker. Unbeknownst to Williams, Orton picked up the hammer beforehand and struck Williams in the midsection. Drake staggered in pain but sucked it up; hitting the Widowmaker on Orton and onto the steel chair. Drake made the slow cover as the referee administered the three count to mercifully end the match.

"Here is your winner, Drake Williams." Chimel announced.

There seemed to be nothing left of either Drake Williams or Randy Orton after the match. Several officials entered the cell to tend to the wrestlers. Williams could barely struggle to his knees; he did not even seem sure of where he was tonight. But for the most part, he would leave the Great American Bash a winner; or more accurately, a survivor of Hell in a Cell. After the show went off the air, the audience gave Orton and Williams a standing ovation and it rightfully deserved. Later on backstage, Randy Orton was in his room with his father sitting beside him. His face could barely be seen behind the dried up blood. The door could be heard opening and Randy looked to see Drake Williams standing over him; he was almost cleaned up of the blood save for a little trickle from his forehead. Randy struggled to his feet to stand face to face with Drake.

"It's over." Drake said with a sigh. Randy spit a bit of blood to the floor before saying, "Damn right its over. You were the better man tonight." Drake extended his hand and said, "We both were."

Randy Orton accepted the gesture and shook Drake's hand before they embraced each other in a great show of respect. Randy plopped back into his seat as Drake took his leave, nodding at Bob Orton as he went. Drake returned to his room where Christy was waiting for him. She had a tear or two in her eyes but was otherwise relieved to see Drake return. Christy came up to Drake and hugged him as tightly as she could; and Drake embraced her as well. One thing was certain after Hell in a Cell; the career and life of Drake Williams would never be the same again.

* * *

Author's note: So ends the Crusader/Legend Killer feud. What could be next for Drake? Read and review, jerkies! Your positive responses make writing this story truly worth while, and for this I Thank You! 


	10. Requiem

Disclaimer: WWE does not belong to me in any way, nor do I own any venues used in this story. Thank you all so much for supporting me thus far. You'll never understand how much it means to me.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter X  
Requiem

Three weeks have past since the Great American Bash, and Drake Williams has had his focus one a new goal; championship gold. As such, the Crusader targeted the United States Championship; currently held by Booker T. It was a know fact that Booker lost the title back at No Way Out, but later regained it at Judgment Day thanks to Sharmell. She was going to be a lot of trouble to handle. Drake recently earned the right to go to SummerSlam and challenge Booker T for the gold. But still, Drake needed some back up to ensure that Sharmell would not be factor; and he knew just who to ask. On the night of the event, which emanated from San Francisco's Cow Palace, Drake knocked on a door and Christy Hemme appeared…in a towel.

"Uh…did I come at a bad time?" Drake asked. Christy looked down at herself before answering, "I guess I should've put something on first." Drake shrugged and said, "I can always come back later."

"No, you came here for a reason, Christy said. "So let's hear it." Drake took and a deep breathe and finally said, "I got a U.S. title match tonight and seeing Booker gonna have Sharmell at ringside…" Christy cut him off and said, "Don't worry. I'll be at ringside to support you."

"Hey, thanks Red." Drake said. "The show starts in ten minutes," Christy said. "Gimme some time to get dressed and I'll meet you at the gorilla position." Drake nodded in approval. "Okay, see you there."

Nine and a half minutes passed before SummerSlam was about to kick off and Drake was leaning beside a wall waiting for Christy. Eventually she arrived just as the pyrotechnics went off in the Cow Palace. Drake Williams came out to his entrance music, ready for his United States Championship match and he was in the first match of the night. Before walking down the aisle, Drake motioned to the entrance as his music stopped. The music of Christy Hemme started playing and she came out to accompany Drake to the ring. The music of Booker T hit next and he came out as the WWE United States Champion with his wife Sharmell. Once both men were in the ring, Booker T handed the belt to the referee and came nose to nose with Williams. Referee Nick Patrick raised the belt above his head before signaling for the bell to start the match for the United States Championship.

As Booker and Drake circled around the ring, the San Francisco crowd chanted for Eddie Guerrero; who won his first WWE Championship right here at the Cow Palace. Drake put his arms out as if to pray to God and pointed to the sky before finally locking up with Booker T. The Champion forced the challenger into the corner and went for a right hand, but Drake countered and delivered some hard chops to the chest. Drake whipped Booker T into the ropes before connecting with a backdrop and making a quick cover for a one count, followed by a roll up and Booker bailed out for a breather. Knowing he count win title on a count out, the Crusader went outside and chased the Champion around the ring until Booker reentered the ring. Drake did not fall for that, instead slipping in before Booker could and the Champion off guard with a tough clothesline.

Five minutes into the match and suddenly Booker T was in the driver's seat. He scored with a side kick on Williams for a two count. Booker locked in a headlock as Drake looked to be fading away. The ref lifted the challenger's arm once and it dropped; a second time and it dropped again. On the third time however, Drake's arm dropped halfway as the crowd again chanted "Eddie, Eddie." Drake fought back to his feet and started juck'n jiven out of respect for Latino Heat before throwing elbows to Booker's midsection to get out of the hold. Drake caught Booker T and three vertical suplexes; a move once used by Eddie Guerrero. Drake got back to basics and locked the Sharpshooter but Sharmell got onto the apron and distracted the referee, just as Booker T was tapping out. Drake released the hold before going after Sharmell, but Christy got to her first. Booker T snuck up and rolled up Drake and even hooked the tights; but Williams still kicked out. Booker T then hit a thrust kick.

After Sharmell knocked down Christy, Booker T told his wife to get the belt. She did so and climbed back onto the apron. Sharmell slid the belt into the ring before hand and distracted the ref again. Booker tried to get the belt but Drake got it and clocked Booker with it; then he dropped the belt and then lay down on the mat just as the ref turned around to see both men down and the title belt on the mat; he never saw what happened as he put the belt. Sharmell could not believe this was happening and Christy got up to spear Sharmell the floor. Drake got up while playing hurt, picked up Booker T and hit the Widowmaker. He was just about to go for the cover but stopped as the crowd once again chanted for Eddie Guerrero. Instead, Drake had a very sly grin on his face and positioned Booker on the mat before climbing the turnbuckle before leaping off with another move from Eddie Guerrero's list; the Frog Splash. Drake made the cover, the ref administered the three count and a new United States Champion has been crowned.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Untied States Champion, Drake Williams." Tony Chimel announced. Christy came into the ring with a mic and handed it to Drake and hugged him.

Drake took the mic and said, "I wanna dedicate this win to Eddie Guerrero. This one's for you, Eddie; Viva La Raza!"

Drake then led the San Fran audience in another huge Eddie chant as he and Christy walked back up the aisle. Drake Williams sank to his knees at the entry ramp and held the United States Championship high above his head, paying respect to Latino Heat, Eddie Guerrero.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Eddie Guerrero. My thoughts and prayers go out to his family and friends. On behalf of all your loyal fans, we love you Eddie and will never forget you. Viva La Raza!

R.I.P.  
Eddie Guerrero  
1967-2005


	11. No Guts, No Glory

Disclaimer: Like Mr. McMahon said; the show must go on. It's what Eddie would have wanted. For the record, I don't own WWE programming or venues.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter XI  
No Guts, No Glory

Even since winning the United States Championship at SummerSlam, Drake Williams has been on one hell of a roll. He has taken on all comers who wanted to take the gold from him; and he has beaten them. Even some of the recent draft picks from Raw have been unsuccessful in beating Drake the gold. Only one has gotten the best of the Crusader; Kane. The Big Red Machine has bested the young Champion in numerous tag matches until Drake found himself in a one on one match with Kane. The match was labeled a no contest after interference from Booker T, Randy Orton, Chris Benoit and Chris Masters. The following week, Booker T was in the ring whining that he was robbed at SummerSlam and that wanted a rematch with Williams at No Mercy. Kane came out saying he has beaten Drake and he deserves the title shot. Chris Masters came out as did Orton and Benoit, all wanting to state their claims. As the five of them argued, Drake Williams came out as the U.S. Champion and a mic in hand.

"What the hell is this?" Drake asked. "Why are you all just standing there whining and complaining about who should be number one contender? Kane wants the gold, Booker T wants the gold, and Benoit, Masters and Orton all want the gold. Tell you what; I'll take all of ya at No Mercy. I propose a Six-Pack Challenge. What say you?"

All five guys in the ring nodded in approval and later that night, Theodore Long made it official. At No Mercy, it was going to Drake Williams, Booker T, Chris Benoit, Kane, Chris Masters and Randy Orton in the Six-Pack Challenge for the WWE United States Championship. At the same time, everyone on the roster was wonder if Drake was brave or just plain out of his mind. Nine days later, it was time for the event. Drake reviewed the line up for the card tonight to find himself in match number three. Later on during the event, Drake walked down the hall with the belt strapped firmly around his waist. As Drake went down the hall, he once again crossed paths with Triple H. There was a surreal stare down between them before the youthful champion went on his way. Triple H watched Drake with an almost evil glare before snickering to himself.

In the arena, Tony Chimel announced the next contest to be the Six-pack Challenge for the United States Championship. The pyro went off and Kane was the first challenger to come out. Randy Orton came out next followed by Booker T. The next man out was Chris Benoit and after him was Chris Masters. Then Drake Williams came to a great ovation as the United States Champion. The rules of the Six-Pack Challenge are simple; two wrestlers start in the ring while the others remain on the apron. Tags can be made to anyone at anytime and the first man to score the deciding fall, whether it is by pin fall or submission will win the match and the title. What the hell was Drake thinking when he suggested this type of match? In any event, the Crusader handed the belt over to the referee who held it above his head and signaled the bell to start the match.

As a result of a random drawing from earlier that day, Chris Benoit and Randy Orton started the match. They locked up in the ring and started some chain-wrestling with Benoit gaining the quick advantage with an arm bar. Orton countered out the hold with one of his own and Benoit hit a Northern Lights suplex for one. Randy got a quick inside cradle for one, then Benoit went for the Crossface. Randy Orton immediately rolled out and went the RKO but Chris Benoit threw him into the ropes. Orton hits a shoulder block on Benoit and poses for the crowd afterwards, even though they were booing him. Benoit rolled to his stomach as Orton ran off the ropes and Benoit caught him with a hip toss followed another and Orton quickly tags in Kane. The Big Red Monster came in and Benoit started chopping Kane to hell. Kane screamed with every shot delivered until finally grabbing Benoit and pushing him into the corner where Drake Williams got the tag.

Drake got into the ring and started peppering Kane with hard rights hands before the monster tossed the Champion into the corner. Kane and Drake traded shots until Drake got the better and tried to whip Kane into the opposite corner. Chris Masters made a blind tag on Kane as this was happening and caught Drake in the Masterlock. Kane recovered and broke the hold; otherwise Williams would have tapped out. Williams made the tag to Booker T, who took a cheap shot on Williams before going after Masters. The Masterpiece hit a hard clothesline on Booker, then picked him up and scored with a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Masters tagged in Orton who took over on Booker with a modified back breaker. Orton made the cover and Drake made the save; ironically saving the man he defeated to win the gold in the first place, Booker T. Orton and Williams then got into a slugfest, thus renewing their rivalry. Benoit, Kane and Masters all entered the fray and the brawl ensued.

Several minutes later, the referee restored some order to the match. Randy Orton and Chris Masters were now the legal men in the ring and they were trading blows. The Legend Killer nailed a European uppercut on Masters who wound up tagging in Kane. Kane hit a sharp uppercut on Orton but walked into a dropkick from Orton. Randy Orton made the cover but Kane powered out. Orton tagged in Chris Benoit and the Rabid Wolverine chopped and kicked Kane in the midsection before attempting a snap suplex. Seeing that Benoit could not get Kane up and over, Drake came in to help. But Kane reversed the double team and suplexed both Benoit and Williams and all three men wore down.

Kane sat up and went to the top rope before flying off with a clothesline. Benoit and Williams saw it coming and ducked out of the way. The Big Red Monster crashed and burned to say the least. With Kane down for the moment, Williams and Benoit trading chops on each other and Booker T came in only to get chopped himself. Chris Benoit won the chop battle but turned into Kane's death grip. Kane set up for the Chokeslam but Benoit countered into the Crossface. Kane managed to get to his feet and hit a side slam on Benoit before tagging in Drake. The Crusader picked up Benoit only to take more chops before being whipped into the ropes and then getting back dropped. Benoit made the cover for a two count and tagging in Masters.

For the next few minutes, Drake was the target for the rest of the warriors in this match. There were several points in the match where he looked to be done for, but the Crusader showed why he was called that by hanging tough. Now at this point in time, Drake was down and out as was Booker T. Chris Benoit and Chris Masters were out on the floor, so only Randy Orton and Kane were available to make the tag. Booker T managed to tag in Orton but Williams tagged in Kane. Thus far in the match, Kane was the dominate player and he proved that by knocking Orton down. Benoit and Masters returned to the fray and all hell broke loose. At some point, Drake tagged himself in through Kane, making him and Orton the legal men.

Booker T tagged himself in through Orton and hit the Scissors Kick on Williams but Kane stopped the count and Chokeslammed Booker. Chris Benoit came in to give Kane three German suplexes, but Randy Orton hit the RKO on Benoit. Orton celebrated prematurely and walked into a huge powerslam from Chris Masters, who found himself getting the Widowmaker from Williams. By now the ref has lost total control of the match. Kane and Masters both wound up on the outside while Benoit took a chance with a suicide dive through the ropes that scored a direct hit but now they were all down. Back in the ring, Orton and Booker traded blows until Orton tried for the RKO again. Booker T counted and hit the Scissors Kick but instead making the cover, Booker T showboated with his trademark Spinaroonee; not seeing Drake Williams nip up behind him. Booker became disoriented from spinning around and walked right into the Widowmaker from Williams. The Crusader covers Booker T for the three count to retain the United States Championship.

"Here is your winner and still United States Champion, Drake Williams." Chimel announced.

Drake Williams rose to his knees and held the title above his head, proud that he had managed overcome the odds. The other wrestlers looked to be very disappointed with the outcome of the match. Only Chris Benoit was man enough to congratulate Drake on his victory. Later on in the night, Drake was walking down the halls trying to clear his head. He just had a grueling battle with five of the best wrestlers in the business. As he was walking, Drake was confronted by the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.

"You looked good out there tonight kiddo," Shawn said. "Keep it up, and you'll have a helluva bright future ahead of you." Drake nodded and said, "Thanks HBK. I won't let you down."

"Just don't let yourself done," Shawn said. "If you need some advice, just talk to ol' HBK."

Shawn Michaels went his way and Drake could help but smile to himself. The youthful wrestler continued on his way to wherever he was going, unaware that he was being watched. In the shadows, Triple H creped out and glared at Drake Williams as if he was thinking about killing him. No doubt that he had evil intentions for the Crusader. They do not call him the Cerebral Assassin for nothing.

* * *

Author's note: Now I know what you're thinking. What are Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kane and Chris Masters doing on a Smackdown Pay Per View? It called the Draft Lottery, ladies and germs. Gregory Helms was also drafted. Review if you feel obligated and don't worry; Triple H will have a roll to play when I say. You have to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk? 


	12. Game On

Disclaimer: I d...d...d...d.d...D..d.d. (smacks face) don't own the WWE talent or the venues used in this chapter or the over all story. Like the stuttering bit? LOL!

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter XII  
Game On

The pyrotechnics went off as Smackdown came on the air from Wichita Falls, Kansas. Michaels Cole and Tazz welcomed everyone to the show as Drake Williams came out ready for some in ring action as the United States Champion to a standing ovation. Tonight he was once again defending his title against Gregory Helms. After Helms came out, Drake handed the title to the referee who went on to signal for the bell to start the title match. Helms and Williams locked up and Williams forced Helms into the corner; needless to say, Drake had the power advantage over Helms. Before they could lock up again, the music of Triple H hit in the arena and he finally came out. Williams was not quite sure what to make The Game's arrival and failed to see Helms go on the attack. The distraction might have cost Drake the gold as Triple H made his way to ringside.

Five minutes past and clearly, Drake Williams was off his game thanks to Triple H's presence. The question was; why is The Game even out here tonight? Gregory Helms kept up the assault until he ran the ropes; Drake quickly recovered and hit a spine buster before letting out a primal scream. Drake did not make a cover because Triple H was right outside the ring staring at him. Drake dared Triple H to come into the ring and get himself some of the Crusader. The Cerebral Assassin climbed onto the apron and Drake got in his face, not seeing Helms getting up. Helms shoved Williams into Triple H and then rolled up Williams for a two count; causing Helms to be catapulted into the referee.

Drake immediately got up and hit the Widowmaker and made the cover but there was no official. As Williams tried to revive the referee, Triple H snuck in and hit a low blow followed by the Pedigree. The Game pulled the prone Helms over Williams and the groggy ref administered the three count. Triple H cost Drake Williams the United States Championship. The Game tossed Gregory Helms out of the ring before demanding a mic. Then he stood over a fallen Crusader.

"Drake Williams, HHH said. "I warned you not to cross me and look what happened." The crowd chanted, "Asshole, Asshole." Triple H looked up and just smiled before saying, "Yeah go ahead, let it out. Drake, welcome to my world." Triple H said as his music played throughout the arena.

Drake struggled to rise in the ring and he was absolutely seething as the show went a commercial. During the commercial, Drake was going ballistic backstage, throwing furniture and officials aside in a rage. No one else tried to calm him down as he stormed to Theodore Long's office. After a while, Drake reached his destination and stormed in, pushing Palmer Cannon out of the way before getting right in Teddy's face and seething with rage.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE, TEDDY?" Drake yelled. "Take it easy, playa, I…" Long could not finish before Drake interrupted.

"I want Triple H, Teddy. I want him right now." Drake demanded. "Listen to me, son. I can't give you Triple H tonight, but I can set up a match for Survivor Series," Long said. "One on one."

"That's damn near not good enough." Drake yelled. "Look Drake, I'm sorry." Long said "But I can not let you fight Triple H in the state of mind that you're in. Just try to calm down for now." Drake shook his head in disbelief and said, "For your sake Teddy, I better not see Hunter before Survivor Series."

Drake made his way to the door and opened it find the Boogeyman standing right there, holding a clock and drooling. "I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm comin' ta get cha!" he said.

The Boogeyman got ready to smash the clock over his head but Drake stopped him. The angry young man took the clock and examined it; then Drake savagely smashed it over the Boogeyman's head. The Boogeyman crumpled to the floor laughing more like an idiot than usual as Drake Williams took his leave. Once he entered his room, Drake went completely berserk, tossing his bags and other things around the room. He had no idea that Christy was in the room waiting for him. Drake finally calmed down when Christy came into view and he just sank to his knees crying. Christy hurried to his side and embraced him, hoping to take the pain away. She realized that was not the same Drake Williams she knew so well.

"It'll be okay, Drake," Christy said. "I know I'm better that this," Drake sighed. "I know it."

Two days prior to the PPV, Triple H attacked Drake Williams during a tag match and used a sledgehammer on the youth. Drake was said to be diagnosed with two busted ribs and had been coughing up blood for the past forty-eight hours. The day of the Survivor Series came about and Drake Williams arrived at the arena. The Crusader held his abdomen still favoring his midsection. Nevertheless, Drake was going into his match with Triple H regardless of whatever injuries he might have. About eight hours later and halfway into the event, Drake made his final preparations before heading for the gorilla position. He could hear the music of Triple H echoing throughout the arena. Drake Williams finally made his entrance for his first bout against the Cerebral Assassin; Michael Cole and Tazz pointed out Drake's heavily taped ribs. As soon as the Crusader entered the ring, he and Triple H came face to face before the ref pulled them apart.

Drake and Triple H went to lock up and the Game took an early cheap shot at Drake's midsection. Clearly, Williams was grimacing in pain from the shot but he was able to suck it up and continue with the match. They finally locked it up and the Game clearly had the edge in experience; slipping in a head lock on his younger opponent. Drake fought out of the hold and tossed the Game into the ropes only to get knocked down; the blow made Drake hold his ribs again. Triple H ran off the ropes again as Drake rolled to his gut; then the Crusader ran the ropes himself and hit a shoulder block on Triple H but again Drake held his ribs. Just as the experience factor served Triple H, the youth and stamina was in Drake's court. They locked it up once again and this time Drake slipped in a headlock on Triple H before the Game returned the favor by tossing Drake into the ropes. Drake easily saw this coming and once again knocked Triple H down to the mat, but the move sent more pain into the ribs. The Crusader ran the ropes again as the Game rolled to his gut; but Triple H immediately got up and hit a high knee, sending Williams out of the ring.

Triple H went out to catch his prey and viciously drove Drake into the barricade back first, then again this time into the ring apron; hurting the midsection more in the process. The Game went on to send Drake crashing into the ring steps before throwing Drake back into the ring. Triple H came into the ring and made the cover for a two count. Triple H went on to deliver some hard shots to the head of Drake Williams until the referee pulled him off. The Game argued with the ref, unaware that Drake was getting up. As soon as Triple H turned around, the Crusader came back with some hard rights of his own. Triple H returned the favor and now the match has become a fight. Drake Williams got the better of the situation and finally hit a hard clothesline followed another and then a DDT for a two count. Drake stayed on the attack, peppering Triple H with more hard rights before being pulled off by the ref.

As Drake argued with the ref, Triple H used the distraction to attack his opponent from behind. Drake went down hard from the attack and held his ribs, grimacing in agony. Triple H went on the attack with numerous elbow and knee shots, focusing every blow on the ribs of Drake Williams. Every shot made Drake scream in pain and prompted the ref to ask him if he wanted to quit. Ever the defiant one, Drake Williams emphatically said "HELL NO" to the official. Unfortunately, that meant Triple H would continue the assault and attack the soft spot.

As the match went on, the Cerebral Assassin was all over the Crusader, going so far as to lock in an abdominal stretch all the while using the top rope for leverage. The submission hold focused on the midsection and by this time, Drake was bleeding from the mouth. Again the referee asked if Drake would give up, but the Crusader refused to quit. The ref eventually caught Triple H using the rope and kicked it off, allowing Drake to flip Triple H over. The effort made Williams drop to his knees, allowing Triple H to continue the assault on the ribs. Somewhere along the way, Triple got careless; that in itself rarely happens for someone the caliber of the Game. Regardless, Drake Williams made a big time comeback and somehow trapped Triple H in the Sharpshooter.

"WE WANT BRET, WE WANT BRET!" The audience chanted as loudly as could be heard. And why not? A Sharpshooter at Survivor Series brought back some memories, or reopened some old wounds.

Even with what could be some internal injuries, Drake applied as much pressure as he could to the back and legs of Triple H. The Crusader recalled the Game's previous injured leg from years ago; and chances are it was still very tender. Triple H screamed in pain and agony until he finally reached the ropes but Drake would not relinquish the hold. With the referee threatening to disqualify him, Drake released the hold; then he picked up the Game for the triple-German suplexes. On the third suplex, Drake held his midsection again in more pain, and more blood trickled from his mouth. Triple H slipped out of the ring and searched underneath the apron for something. Anyone who knew how the Game worked knew what he was looking for and he found it; the sledgehammer.

Triple H returned to the ring with the weapon in hand and was about to take a swing at Drake's back, but the referee stopped him. The ref pulled the weapon away and wound up arguing with Triple H, and Drake snuck in and rolled up Triple H for a near fall. Triple H quickly got back to his feet and knocked Drake back down hard. Williams again held his midsection while Triple H waited for him to get back up if he could. As soon as Drake was up, Triple H set up for the Pedigree, but some how the Crusader rolled up the Game out of nowhere for the upset win. Tony Chimel could not make his announcement before Triple H went back on the attack. Drake was barely able to defend himself but the beating was far too much and Triple H finally hit the Pedigree.

The Game was not done as he recovered the hammer and finally struck Drake's midsection with the weapon. The shot was more than enough to cause more internal bleeding on Drake, but the Game was not done yet. Triple H threw his victim out of the ring and started dismantling one of the announce tables before setting Drake up for of all things; another Pedigree. Several officials tried to prevent the maneuver but their pleas fell on deaf ears as Triple H hit his finisher threw the table, which exploded on impact. Triple H struggled to his feet and stood over his fallen prey as the crowd booed the hell out of him. Triple H could not care any less as he took his leave with his hammer in hand. Drake Williams was hardly even moving as the officials tried to revive him.

Some time after the show ended, Drake sat in the trainers' room getting check on. Every time the trainer tried to help, Drake winced in more pain and even coughed up blood. Sometimes Drake would actually push the trainer away, if not to say he was okay then to just show how stubborn he could be. Shawn Michaels stopped in to check on the youngster.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Shawn asked. "I've done all I can for Drake," the trainer said. "But he's gonna need to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Are you kidding me?" Drake asked. "I'm not finished with Triple H yet." The trainer shook his head and said, "You can't fight Hunter again those ribs heal. I'm sorry." Drake jumped out of the bed saying, "I'm not letting this stop me from…" Drake never finished before falling over and coughing up more blood. Shawn and the trainer caught the kid.

"Maybe he's right, Drake," Shawn said. "Your too beat up to go after Hunter again." Drake looked up Shawn and asked, "Whose side are you on? You came back from a friggin' back injury to fight that bastard."

"Yeah, I fought Hunter and won," Shawn said. "But I also knew when I was hurt. I think you've still got a lot to learn, kiddo."

Shawn Michaels had said enough to get Drake Williams thinking. Even the best in the WWE get injured and put on the shelf now and then. Granted, Drake had a lot of intestinal fortitude but sometimes he has been known to be a major hothead. In the end, Drake decided to take it easy for now and let his ribs heal. Then he would go after Triple H again; even though he defeated the Game, Triple H still busted Drake up badly. For the Crusader, payback was in his future.

* * *

Author's note: Finally. Sorry I took so long, but like all writers, I ended up getting writer's block. But I'm done with this chapter. Review please and keep the flames low. 


	13. Self Destruction And Redemption

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Do I? I do not own the WWE or its talent. I have no claims to the venues or cities that appear in the story. Drake Williams however belongs to me.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter XIII  
Self-Destruction And Redemption

Drake Williams has fallen on rough times. His young WWE career seemingly began to slip into the proverbial gutter and now he found himself on the "bottom rung of the ladder" as they say. After his feud with Triple H followed by the departure of Christy Hemme, coupled by the stress of being away from his home and family gradually became a great burden for Drake. By the time the New Year started, the burden was evident both and out of the ring; inside the ropes, Drake was often off his game and frequently lost one match after another. It was as if he did not care at all about the bout or the fans, who have lately soundly booed him.

It was not any better in the locker room as many of Drake's friends found it difficult to even speak to him. Drake would often demand to be left alone and in a couple of cases, had physical altercations with his coworkers. Shawn Michaels was the only one who still tried to help Drake but it was almost to no avail.

When it became obvious that Drake was suffering from depression, Mr. McMahon decided it was in Drake's best interest to seek professional help. This only add fuel to the fire; on a live show in Drake's hometown of Baltimore, Drake blatantly disrespected everyone, blaming each and every person in the crowd and even the overall roster for his problems; both Raw and Smackdown. The ensuing Draft Lottery did little to stem the rage and anger that was growing inside of Drake. Even being drafted to Raw could stop Drake Williams from taking out his hatred on the world.

The WWE creative team attempted to play on Drake attitude by portraying him as "emotionally unstable"; that only made Drake angrier. More often than not, Drake broke character and violently attacked his opponent; these actions carried over to officials, announcers, even the divas. No one was safe! Drake eventually went over the edge when he attacked a fan during a live event. The assault led to Drake getting arrested and the fan suing the WWE. Mr. McMahon was left with no choice but release Drake Williams from his contract following WWE Vengeance. It may have been for Drake's own good. In a preceding interview, Drake finally spoke on his release and his recent issues.

"I don't what got into me lately. When I first started in the business, I swear I was on Cloud 9 and little by little, it all just slipped away. I gradually started to forget who I was; I went from the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky youth to I guess, an unstable sociopath. I didn't wanna hurt that kid and if he wants to send hate mail or have his parents sue me than so be it."

"I just wish I could turn back Time and stop myself from going down that path but I can't. All I can do now live and learn. Maybe I'll come back one day but in the mean time, I need to find myself; find the person I'm supposed to be. For what it's worth, I want to thank the WWE for giving me a chance."

That was the last anyone heard from Drake Williams. During the next several months, Drake slowly brought his life back together. The first order of business was managing his emotions, which was done rehab and anger management. After that, Drake found himself by finding faith; just as Shawn Michaels did before him. Thanks to Shawn, Drake went on to convert to Christianity in October of 2007. During that time, Drake met with Vince McMahon, who offered him a new contract with the WWE. Drake looked at the contract with legitimate reluctance.

"You sure you want me back in the fold, Vince?" Drake asked. "I mean, after all the things I've done? Is it worth it?" Vince placed a hand on Drake's shoulder and said, "I know you got your doubts Drake, and truth be told it wasn't my idea."

Drake looked perplexed but asked, "Whose idea was it?"

"The fans want you back." Vince said. "They need you, and you know how I hate to disappoint the fans." Drake shook his head and said, "No, they don't need me, I need them."

Drake Williams looked over the contract which stated that he would come back in January of 2008 following New Year's Revolution. He would sign but on one condition; Drake Williams wanted be entered into the Royal Rumble. The Crusader made it clear that it was time for him to reach the top of World Wrestling Entertainment. Over the next two to three months, numerous videos played to hype up Drake's return to the WWE. At last the night of Drake Williams return came; near the end of the show Drake's music played and the audience went crazy for Drake. The Crusader finally came to the arena to a chorus of cheers for the crowd; he wondered if he even deserved the reaction. Drake stepped into the ring and asked for a microphone as the crowd chanted his name.

"Just for record I got one thing to say," Drake said. "DAMN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!" The audience went nuts for Drake chanting, "Crusader, Crusader."

"I could stand hear and tell you about the hell I went through but I'm not gonna waste your time," Drake said. "I'm just gonna to the point. As of right now, Drake Williams is back; and as of right now, I have officially entered the Royal Rumble. I swear to you all, I will win the Rumble and I will go to WrestleMania."

The audience popped big on the announcement as Drake Williams stood tall on the middle ropes and saluted them as Raw went off the air. After the show, Drake returned backstage to be greeted by his fellow wrestlers, including John Cena. They high-fived each other and Drake went on his way only to be confronted by Edge, who was the current WWE Champion for Raw. By his side as always was Lita. Edge got right in Drake's face and Drake did the same.

"You better not get your hopes up, Cru!" Edge said. "Even if there's a slight chance of you winning the Rumble, you'll never beat me, and you'll take this from me." He said holding the belt in front of Drake. "Guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Drake said with a very confident smile.

Drake knew he had something to prove now. The road to recovery was behind him and now he was poised to make it all the way to the biggest stage in the WWE; no matter what it takes. Even if he could win the Royal Rumble which came in two weeks, getting to WrestleMania was not going to be easy. But if there is thing that will keep Drake going, it was his faith in the fans, faith in God and faith in himself.

* * *

Author's note: While this chapter is relatively short, I'd say it's a very personal look into my characters personality. We're only human, right? Anyway make sure to review. Peace out! 


	14. Royal Comeback

Disclaimer: Yeah I know, don't rush me. I don't own the WWE talent in any way, nor do I own the venues. For the record, the Royal Rumble is one of my favorite events.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter XIV  
Royal Comeback

The day of the WWE Royal Rumble had finally arrived and final preparations were underway for the event. Drake Williams roamed about the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California. Tonight he would enter the thirty-man Royal Rumble match in the hopes of winning the chance to headline WrestleMania; all he had to do was defeat twenty-nine like-minded superstars. Not an easy task! Drake has been in the rumble match before but did not win it then; so tonight it was all or nothing. This match was extremely important to Drake not only because the winner goes to WrestleMania to be in the main event, but because Drake wanted to redeem himself for his previous sins. Basically, this was comeback match for Drake Williams.

Seeing as the Royal Rumble was a dual branded PPV, Drake had an opportunity to hang out with his former Smackdown buddies, Shawn Michaels in particular. There was sort of a father/son relationship between them as Shawn was always there to help Drake if he was feeling down; in fact they often prayed together. For the moment, Drake just wondered about the arena aimlessly, sometimes helping with any additional equipment. Drake returned the locker room where he was greeted by Kurt Angle.

"Hey Kurt," Drake said. "Hi, Drake. You ready for tonight?" Kurt asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Drake said. "You wouldn't happen to have any strategy for the rumble, would you?"

"We may be on the same show together," Kurt laughed. "But I'm not sharing my strategy with anyone." Drake shrugged and said, "Can't blame a guy for trying. Good luck, anyway."

Drake Williams took his leave to prepare for the event. Several hours past and now it was time for the Royal Rumble match. As the first and second entrants, Chris Masters and Carlito made their way out to begin the match, Drake hung out in the Raw locker room with the other participants; among them were Kurt Angle, Big Show and John Cena, who was last year's winner. Drake looked over his entry number and was ever so thankful that he had a late number. Surprisingly, he was more thankful it was not number thirty; he considered that as a gutless approach. He would rather be the number one entrant as opposed to number thirty. Too bad the Undertaker had that number; he was going to be tough with whom to deal.

Drake Williams waited by the gorilla position as the count down began again. The Rumble was over halfway over and the entry order was the low twenties. By Drake's count, there were about eight other competitors in the ring. Chris Masters and Carlito surprisingly were still alive in the bout. JBL was also in the match for a long time having drawn number five. Chris Benoit was there as well; he was number ten and Kurt Angle was in there as number eighteen. The other wrestlers having already been in the ring drew mid numbers. The buzzer finally sounded in the arena Drake's music playing. The Crusader was entrant number twenty-three and once inside the ring, Drake immediately cleaned house. The Crusader eliminated Orlando Jordan, then Rene Dupree and Chavo Guerrero before focusing on a weary JBL. Ninety seconds later, the buzzer sounded and out came Batista as number twenty four. Batista also cleaned house by tossing out Nunzio and Carlito.

As the minutes flew by, three more entrants came into the match; John Cena at twenty-five, Rey Mysterio at twenty-six and Triple H at twenty-seven. With only three entrants left, Drake knew for sure it was not going to be a walk in the park. The Crusader traded German suplexes with Benoit while Rey Mysterio hit 619 on JBL before tossing out Paul London. Triple H and Kurt Angle traded shots in the corner as the count down reached zero. The buzzer sounded and for some reason, another countdown came in. To everyone's shock, the twenty-eighth entrant was none other Chris Jericho. Y2J came right into the match and tossed out Masters and almost tossed Mysterio but he held on. Drake was inwardly hoping to tangle with Jericho and now was his chance. With everyone else down, Jericho and Williams came face to face and started trading chops until Jericho attempted the Walls of Jericho. Drake rolled through the pressure and tried lock in the Sharpshooter. Kurt Angle popped out of nowhere and hit the Angle Slam on Drake. Y2J got back up and hit a bulldog on Angle followed by the Lionsault.

The buzzer sounded again and Shawn Michaels came in at twenty-nine. HBK jumped into the fray and super kicked Jericho's head off. (Figuratively) Michaels did not last too long after Triple H tossed him out. Ninety seconds later, in comes the Undertaker as the thirtieth entrant. Everybody left in the ring stopped fighting to focus on the Dead Man; as it stands Williams, Jericho, Mysterio, JBL, Cena, Angle, Batista, Benoit, and Triple H waited for Undertaker to enter the match. Everyone in the match ganged up on Taker as he came in underneath the ropes. As if unfazed, the Dead Man threw them all off of him and proceeded to dominate the match.

Drake was the first to sample Taker's wrath, receiving a choke slam. Angle and Triple H tried a double team but that came back to haunt them after Taker clotheslines the both of them. John Cena charges in but walks into a big boot. Rey Mysterio slips under the ropes and comes back in with a springboard but Taker catches him and then Benoit and double choke slams them. Then Batista takes down the Dead Man with a vicious spine buster. Batista picked up Taker and set him for the Batista Bomb but Taker back dropped him over the top rope to eliminate him. JBL made an effort to fight Taker but he was tossed out as well.

The numbers game finally caught up with Taker after Jericho hit a back elbow from the top turnbuckle to knock Taker down. The Dead Man sat right up and Drake Williams hit the Widowmaker on him but Taker sat up again. John Cena picked him up and hit the FU; then Mysterio dropped the dime on the Phenom. Chris Benoit came off the top turnbuckle with a diving head butt. Once again the Undertaker sat up and Triple H sent him back down with the Pedigree; then Kurt Angle picked up Taker and hit the Angle Slam. This time Taker stayed down so everyone else went back to fighting each other; Angle would go on to eliminate Chris Benoit. The remaining competitors failed to notice the Undertaker sitting up yet again. John Cena was the first to suffer his fate when Taker tossed him out. The Dead Man dominated everyone; giving the Last Ride to Triple H, a Tombstone to Jericho and choke slamming Angle and Mysterio. But Undertaker failed to stave off the attack of Drake Williams and to the crowd's astonishment, the Crusader eliminated the Phenom.

Triple H recovered enough to eliminate a dazed Chris Jericho and now the Royal Rumble was down to the final four; Drake Williams, Rey Mysterio, Triple H and Kurt Angle. Triple H worked on Rey Mysterio while Angle and Williams when at it. Triple H hit the Pedigree on Mysterio while Williams suffered another Angle Slam from Angle. The Game and Angle then seemingly agreed to work together and threw Mysterio over the top rope but Rey held on. Triple H and Angle went back to work on Drake, unaware that Mysterio was still in the match.

The alliance did not last long as Triple H and Angle went after each other. Kurt Angle eventually raked the eyes of the Game, who went staggering around the ring. Rey Mysterio used the opportunity to springboard back into the ring onto Triple H. The Game did catch Rey and tried to throw his out, but the momentum carried them both over the top rope. Triple H was eliminated from the rumble but Rey still held on, so he was still alive. Kurt Angle tried to catch Rey off guard but Drake Williams surprised Angle from behind to send over the ropes while Rey pulled the top rope down; with Kurt Angle eliminated it was down Rey Mysterio and Drake Williams.

Rey Mysterio tried the springboard attack again and this time he hit a seated-senton on the Crusader. Rey Mysterio quickly ran off the ropes and hit a running leg drop before trying to eliminate Williams. Drake would have none of that and stopped Rey before hitting those triple Germans. Drake picked up Rey and pressed him overhead as if to toss him out, Rey raked the eyes and dropkicked him onto the middle rope. With Drake in position, Rey ran off the ropes and was able to hit 619 on Williams. As Drake staggered around the ring, Rey stalked his prey before doing one more springboard. Drake saw it coming and caught Rey in mid-air. Mysterio tried to maneuver Drake over to the ropes but Drake used his strength to his advantage and catapulted Rey up and over the ropes to the floor and Rey Mysterio is gone. Drake Williams had done it; he had won the Royal Rumble.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble match," Howard Finkle announced. "Drake Williams."

Drake was on his knees in disbelief as the crowd went crazy for him. Rey Mysterio was very disappointed with the outcome and returned to the ring. The two wrestlers stood face to face and Rey held out his hand as a sign of respect. Drake accepted the gesture and the competitors, friends outside the ring received a grand ovation the capacity crowd in the ARCO Arena. Rey hugged Drake and thanked him before leaving the Crusader to soak up the reception. After the show went off the air, Drake returned to the locker room where many other performers congratulated for his comeback. Drake inwardly wondered if he deserved it, but then again he was not the first person to make their return to the WWE. Later that night, Drake was packing up his think when there was knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Shawn Michaels stepping in; he was holding a small book at his side and handed it over to Drake.

"What's this?" Drake asked curiously. "Just something for the road." Shawn answered. "I figured you could use it during those rough times. Congratulations and good luck at WrestleMania."

"Thank you Shawn," Drake said. "I know going to need this."

After Shawn Michaels left the room, Drake sat down for a moment to examine the book. It was evident that Shawn never lost faith in Drake and he wanted him to have his own bible. For Drake Williams the performer, it was his victory in the rumble that sends him to WrestleMania. But for Drake Williams the man, it was his faith in himself that keeps him going through life.

* * *

Author's note: I love the Royal Rumble. Just for the record, Drake is now a Raw superstar for the remainder of the story. Please review. 


	15. Pick Your Poison

Disclaimer: Hey Jerkies! Don't take that the wrong way; I was being nice. I do not own the WWE Talent or any venues mentioned in the story. If I did, I'd be General Manager. I'm introducing Dusty Rhodes as the Raw GM in the story.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter XV  
Pick Your Poison

Only six days remained until the biggest event of the year, WrestleMania. The event is scheduled to emanate from the First Mariner Arena in Baltimore, the hometown of Drake Williams. Tension has been running high between Drake and the WWE Champion Edge. The Champion has made it his top priority to break the spirit of the challenger but thus far, all attempts have failed. Edge often interfered in many of Drake's matches or even used Lita to distract him.

All these actions merely strengthened the Crusader's resolve, so with a week remaining until WrestleMania, Raw General Manager Dusty Rhodes set up two matches for each one the main event participants. The matches were billed as "Pick your Poison", meaning both Drake could pick an opponent for Edge and vice versa. Drake chose to pit Shelton Benjamin against Edge on this night. After a tough battle, Edge defeated Benjamin and picked up some momentum before WrestleMania. After the match, Lita gave Edge a mic; the WWE Champion had something to say.

"I know your back there, Drake. Lemme make a few things clear." Edge held the WWE title in his hand as he spoke. "This belt is mine, all mine. You're not taking it away from me. You're not even in my league." Before Edge could finish, Drake Williams came out with his own mic.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edge," Drake said mockingly. "I thought you were done. Please, go on."

Edge was obviously displeased with the interruption. "You think you're funny," Edge said. "Let me give you a history lesson. WrestleMania is this Sunday, and I've never lost at this event. This year will be no different. WrestleMania is my event and I'll never lose. Bank on it!"

"Well, Mania might be your event," Drake said. "But news flash; your event will smack dab in the middle of my home. I didn't come all this way just to get knocked of the mountain. So I suggest that you get ready, because at WrestleMania, I gonna whoop you're stank ass and walk out of my hometown as the next WWE Champion."

Drake was about to leave before stopping and he said, "Just for the record, Edge, you're right. I'm not in your league. I'm beyond your league."

The crowd was ever so behind Drake as his music started playing again, but Edge was pissed off as Raw went to commercial. After the show returns, it was revealed that Edge had chosen Drake's "poison"; Kurt Angle. Drake was well aware of Angle's accomplishments so naturally this was going to be far from easy. By the time the main event for Raw came about, Edge and Lita came back out to the arena but went to the Raw announce table. It seemed they were going to join the "J Team", Joey Styles, Jerry Lawler and Jonathan Coachman for commentary. Kurt Angle made his entrance for his match against Drake Williams, complete with the crowd chanting "You Suck." Drake Williams came out next to a big pop from the crowd and stared a hole into Edge as he came out on the stage. On this night, this was in fact Drake's first one on one match with Kurt Angle; just six days before the biggest and most important match of his career.

Drake was mouthing off to Edge and Lita when Kurt Angle tried a cheap shot to start he match. Drake saw it coming and blocked, firing back with right hands on Angle. Angle fought back with a knee to the gut followed by a European uppercut to send Drake staggering. Angle immediately went for the Angle Slam but Drake slipped out of it; then Williams tried to use what is now called the Celestial; formally the Widowmaker. Angle slipped out of that and escaped outside of the ring. Drake Williams stood tall in the ring while Kurt Angle paced around ringside trying to get his bearing. Meanwhile, the WWE Champion Edge watched on intently as Raw took one final commercial brake.

When the show continued, Angle was in the driver's seat, working on Drake's midsection with a gut buster followed by a near fall. Angle put Williams in a headlock and the Crusader looked to be fading away as Edge and Lita laughed. The ref lifted Drake's arm and it stopped midway; the Crusader was still alive in the match and managed to get up before hitting a back suplex on Angle and turned it into a pin attempt; Angle kicked out. For a moment, both men were down but Williams nipped up much to Edge's dismay. The Crusader started getting fired and got the crowd behind him as he hit a hard clothesline on Angle followed by another. Drake tried for a third clothesline but Angle ducked and hit a German suplex followed by one more. Drake reversed the move and hit his own German suplex before hitting another. Drake tried for a third one but Angle rolled through and locked in the Ankle Lock.

Kurt Angle had the hold locked in until Drake kicked Angle away. Drake tried to strike but Angle kicked him in the gut before hitting the Angle Slam. Kurt Angle made the cover but Williams kicked out somehow. Edge sat at the announce table and complained that it should have been three. Angle got to his feet and pulled the singlet straps down; his way of saying it was all over for Williams. Kurt Angle went for the Ankle Lock again but Drake rolled him up for a near fall. Both guys quickly got up but Drake managed to catch Angle and hit the Celestial out of nowhere and made the cover only for another near fall. Drake started arguing with the referee when Kurt Angle somehow locked in Angle Lock and this time he had synched in tight.

Drake Williams screamed in pain and desperately crawled to the ropes but Angle pulled him back to the center every time. Angle eventually grapevines the leg, thus making it more difficult for Williams to crawl. But the ever resilient Crusader refused to tap out and actually dragged Angle across the mat; Drake would finally grab the bottom rope. This prompted the ref to force Angle to break the hold. Edge seemed to be getting a bit nervous watching Drake suck up so much pain. Kurt Angle tried to lift his prey to his feet, but Williams somehow caught Angle and hit another Celestial and this time, Drake Williams got the win and some momentum heading into WrestleMania.

"Here is your winner, Drake Williams." announced Lillian Garcia.

Drake stood one the middle turnbuckle and again stared a hole directly into Edge. The WWE Champion tore off his head set and stood up on the table, holding the title over his head. Drake Williams stood on the turnbuckle pointing at Edge and making a gesture around his waist, as if to say "that belt is coming home with me." Sunday night at WrestleMania, it will be Drake Williams verses Edge for the WWE Championship. It is do or die now.

After the show ended, Drake return to his locker room and started packing his things when something felt to the floor. Drake picked up the object, which was in fact a picture of a group of people. Drake was in the picture with his arm around the shoulder of Christy Hemme along with three other people; a young man who looked to be the same age as Drake and an older woman and older man. A knock came on the door and Stephanie McMahon came in.

"Hi, Drake." She said. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Drake shook his head before answering, "No, Steph. I was just packing my things." Stephanie noticed the picture and asked, "Is this your

Family?"

"Yeah, but my dad died when I was young." Drake said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Stephanie said. "It was a long time ago, Drake said. "While it still hurts, ironically it keeps me going forward. Their gonna be at Mania this Sunday, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure," Stephanie said. "I want them in the first row of ringside." Drake said. "I need them by my side."

"I'll see what I can do," Stephanie said as she left for the door. She turned around and said, "Good luck, Drake. Everybody's pulling for you."

"Thank you, Stephanie. For everything." Drake replied.

Stephanie left the room as Drake continued packing his things. In six day, The Crusader would find himself in what will be the most important match of his life. It is going to be all or nothing as Drake Williams will battle Edge for the WWE Championship. Everything is on the line and Drake must come full circle.

* * *

Author's note: We are almost at the end of the journey. It's all or nothing for Drake. Please gimme some reviews. 


	16. All That Remains

Disclaimer: This is it; the final chapter. I do not own the WWE programming, in ring talent, announcers or the divas, nor do I own the venues.

* * *

The Road to WrestleMania: One Man's Journey to the Top  
Chapter XVI; Finale  
All That Remains

It was Sunday morning when Drake was awakened by his wake up call find himself alone in his hotel room. Today was the day for which he had trained and sacrificed since his teen years. After taking several minutes to get his gear together, Drake walked out of the door to the nearest elevator. He met up with Shawn Michaels in the lobby before they would be on their way to the First Mariner Arena for WrestleMania. By the time they even exited the hotel, there was a sea of people screaming for the WWE superstars; especially for Drake Williams, the hometown boy. He was so overwhelmed by the reaction of his Baltimore brethren that he almost fainted. The last time Drake was in Baltimore he was blaming them for his previous depression, but now they were cheering for him. No doubt they have long since forgiven him as Drake entered the limousine with his Shawn Michaels.

Later that day, as the final preparations were being made to the Mania set, Drake was sitting in the ring. He seemed to have a lot on his young mind and rightfully so; he was going to compete in the main event of the biggest show of the year. Plus his whole family and friends would be there to watch him compete. To him, it seemed like only yesterday when Drake Williams made his debut in the WWE. Now just three years later, the Crusader finds himself in the biggest match of his life. Drake was brought out of his daydreaming by the production crew's testing of the pyrotechnics for the opening display. Drake got to his feet and was about to leave the ring when he saw someone out of the corner of his eyes. It turned out to be the WWE Champion Edge, as he locked eyes with Drake. The two would face off later that night in the final match of the show. Everything was on the line.

Several hours passed and the opening fireworks ignited to kick off WrestleMania in the First Mariner Arena. The Baltimore crowd was absolutely electric as Joey Styles, Jerry "The King" Lawler and the Coach welcome everyone to the show. The Raw announce team introduced Michael Cole and Tazz from Smackdown, who in turn introduced the Spanish announce team. The music of Matt Hardy hit the arena and Matt Hardy came out as the WWE United States Champion. Meanwhile in the backstage area, Drake was sitting alone in his locker room watching the show. He noticed he friends and family in the front row of ringside; Stephanie McMahon had kept her word. A knock on the door brought out of his trans and switched off the monitor.

"Come on in." he said. The door opened to reveal Christy Hemme. Drake was stunned to see her. "Christy, what're you doing here?"

"You think I'd want to miss out on WrestleMania?" She asked. "Well actually, I wanted to see you."

"Me?" Drake asked. "Why me?" Christy sat down beside him and said, "I thought you'd want some encouragement, seeing as this is a big night for you." Drake smiled and said, "Yeah, big time. Listen, I uh, wanted to thank you for sticking with me even after you left."

"I would've stuck with anyway, Drake," Christy said. "You don't have to thank me." Christy pulled Drake to hers and kissed him, something Drake never expected from her. After breaking away, Christy said, "That was for luck. This is your night, so go beyond the league."

Christy stood up from her seat and went to the door; she would look back at Drake for a moment before leaving. The support from the woman he loved was the one thing that Drake all along and Christy was right about one thing; tonight is Drake's night. All through the night, many of the Crusader's strongest supporters came to him and gave him they're blessings as the main event drew closer. Shawn Michaels stopped by to join Drake in prayer as the second to last match came to an end. A stage hand entered the locker room to tell Drake that it was time for the match. Drake and Shawn got up and shook hands before Drake took his leave; the time has finally come for the biggest match of his life. In the arena, Howard Finkle made the official announcement. Edge was the first to come out as the current WWE Champion and undefeated at WrestleMania.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first from Toronto, Canada weighing two hundred forty-five pounds the WWE Champion Edge."

Lita was not present with Edge because Mr. McMahon had barred all parties from the ring side area, otherwise they would be fired on the spot. Meanwhile, Drake was at the gorilla position on one knee; he was taking one last moment to pray and or get pumped up. The loudspeakers in the arena went silent for a few minutes and the Baltimore crowd heavily chanted for their hometown boy; Drake Williams had goose bumps running down his arms as he waited the signal. The production chief gave the signal to queue Drake entrance music. The whole crowd erupted as the opening riffs played on the loudspeakers. Drake Williams appeared on the stage as the challenger as the Baltimore faithful went ballistic for the Crusader.

"Introducing the challenger weighing two hundred forty eight pounds," Finkle announced. "He is Baltimore's own Drake Williams."

The crowd exploded at the announcement as Drake entered the ring and came face to face with Edge. The referee came between them to give them rules; this match is for the WWE Championship and as per instructed by Mr. McMahon, the title could change hands not only by pin fall or submission, but also by disqualification or count out. This was a must win for both men as Edge handed the title to the referee and he backed away from Drake, who did the same. The referee held the belt high above his head before handing to the time keeper and signal for the bell to start the match.

Edge and Drake circle around the ring trying as the crowd chanted for the Crusader. Edge looked at them in disgust while Drake was quite amused; the Crusader then held out his arm as if calling to a higher power. They finally locked up and powered each other against the ropes before breaking it up; then Edge smacked Drake in the face and garnered a chorus of boos from the crowd. Drake held the soft spot and just snickered before returning the favor on Edge; and the crowd loved it. Too bad Edge did not as he and Drake locked up again and performed a series of chain-wrestling to start off. Drake quickly started out wrestling Edge and getting the Champion in numerous rollups on the Champion, prompting Edge to bail out of the ring.

Drake stayed in the ring waiting for Edge, who was pacing outside the ring and he needed to be careful because he can lose the title on a count out. The Champion returned to the ring and once again locked up with Drake. The Crusader slipped in a headlock on Edge, who threw Drake into the ropes only to get knocked to the mat. Drake ran the ropes as Edge rolled to his gut, then leaped over Drake as he ran under Edge; but Drake stopped behind Edge. As soon as Edge turned around, Drake viciously slapped the Champion and sent Edge spiraling out of the ring. The Baltimore crowd went nuts for their hometown boy; all the while Edge was getting real pissed off. He even screamed at the audience to shut up, but of course they only got louder.

Drake could not wait any longer and went after Edge who ran around ringside before slipping back into the ring. Drake followed and got stomped on by the Champion before Edge picked him up and hit a snap suplex for a one count. Edge stayed on the challenger with firemen's carry for another one count. The Champion picked up Drake and tried for the Edgecution but Drake fought out of it before looking for the Celestial. Edge scurried out of position only for Drake to clothesline him over the top rope and to the floor in front of the announce tables. The Crusader followed and bounced Edge's head off the Raw table before tossing him back into the ring; Drake would follow and strike Edge with a swinging neck breaker for a near fall.

The Crusader was in control of the WWE Champion, much to the delight of the crowd. Drake picked Edge up to deliver some very hard knife edge chops, sending the Champion bouncing off the ropes with every blow. Then Edge plowed through Drake with a clothesline out of the nowhere followed by a low dropkick to the midsection. Edge brought Drake back to his and tried as Irish whip but Drake managed to reverse it. Edge ducked under another clothesline but still ran into a face buster and covered Edge for a near fall.

Drake waited for Edge to get back up and ran off the ropes; Edge saw it coming and gave Drake a flapjack onto the top rope, sending Drake crashing to the outside. Right then and there, the momentum was the corner of the WWE Champion. Edge went out of the ring to stalk his prey and drove his knee into the midsection, hoping to wear out that area. Edge went so far as to drop Drake on the barricade in front of Drake's family before blatantly flipping them off. While the gesture earned Edge a chorus of boos, the WWE Champion did not give a damn as he rolled Drake back into the ring for a near fall.

The WWE Champion worked on the midsection of Drake Williams and locked in the body scissors submission hold, thus making it hard for the Crusader to breathe. The Baltimore started chanting "Lets go Drake" to try and will the boy back into the match. Edge even grabbed the hair of the challenger but doing so prompted the ref to tell Edge to release the hold. When Edge refused, the referee starting counting and only then did Edge leg go of the hold; if he had not, he would have been disqualified, meaning the title would change hand. Edge stood up and got in the referee's face, and the distraction bought Drake enough time to recover and then nip up.

As soon as Edge turned around, Drake fired back with hard rights before shooting Edge off the ropes; but Edge came back with a Spear out of nowhere. Drake rolled back to the outside and was holding his midsection as Edge followed. The Champion dropped his victim on the Spanish table before climbing up himself; then Edge got Drake in position for an Edgecution. Drake fought out of it and hit a belly to belly suplex on Edge all the way to the Smackdown announce table, which prompted a "Holy Shit" chant for the audience. The referee checked on both guys before administering a count out.

Drake and Edge made it back inside the ring at a count of eight before they collided with a double clothesline. Again the referee made the count before Edge was able to drape arm over Drake for another near fall. Edge picked up Drake, who suddenly scooped up the Champion for the Celestial but Edge escaped and hit the Edge-o-Matic for a two count. As Edge tried to pick Drake up again, the Crusader somehow tripped Edge and locked in the Sharpshooter. The crowd went nuts for the Crusader as he applied as much pressure as he could on the Champion before it to the bottom rope. Drake brought Edge to his feet and got in position for the Celestial; but Edge escape again and shoved Drake into the referee, knocking him out. Edge once again went for the Edgecution but Drake countered and hit a German suplex followed by two more. Drake went for the cover but there was no ref to count the fall.

Drake tried to revive the official but it was futile and Edge sneaked in a low blow from behind. Edge followed that up with the Edgecution and made the cover, but still know referee. Edge went back outside and grabbed the title belt from the timekeeper before returning to the ring. Moments later, Edge nailed Drake in the face with the belt and revived the ref before making the cover. The referee, though still groggy, made the count but Drake somehow got a shoulder up; and Edge was in disbelief. The WWE Champion set Drake on the turnbuckle and came off with a superplex and covered Drake again; and again the Crusader kicked out. Edge went to the opposite corner and set Drake up for the Spear and charged. Edge nailed the Spear on Drake and the referee and Edge made the cover but again the ref was slow to make the count. The official finally counted and once again, Drake kicked out and Edge could not believe his dumb luck.

Edge threw every right hand he could muster before running off the ropes, and right into a spine buster from Drake. The Crusader draped an arm over the Champion just as the referee was coming back to life. The official got a long near fall as Edge got his shoulder off the mat. What a hell of a match! Drake peppered Edge with rights before coming off the roped and walking into a dropkick from the Champion. Instead of making the cover, Edge went outside and grabbed a steel chair. Once back inside, Edge measured his prey while ignoring the ref; evening scaring him away from the ring for a moment. As soon as Drake pulled himself up with the ropes, Edge took a major swing at the Crusader, but Drake ducked just in time and the chair bounced off the ropes and back into Edge's skull. The Champion was knocked loopy and walked into right into the Celestial and Drake finally hit the move with everything he had left. The Crusader made the cover as the ref administered the three count. All of the attendance in the First Mariner Arena absolutely erupted; for the hometown boy, Drake Williams has done the impossible.

"The winner of this bout and," Howard Finkle said, "the NEW WWE Champion, Drake Williams."

Drake climbed out of the ring and leaped out into the crowd in celebration because he had finally reached the top of the mountain in the WWE. After Drake came back to ringside, the referee handed the title to Drake as he climbed onto the Raw table and the crowd went insane for him. Drake returned to the ring where Christy was waiting for him and two kissed each other and embraced. Drake then invited his family and friends into the ring for the big celebration; and even Shawn Michaels came down to the ring to congratulate the new Champion. The two friends who were like father and son, embraced in the ring surrounded by Drake's family. Drake climbed onto the middle turnbuckle with his family, Shawn Michaels and Christy behind him as Drake Williams held the WWE Championship above him as his hometown of Baltimore cheered and the fireworks went off from above as WrestleMania came to a close.

So it was, the journey has come an end for Drake Williams, as now he went from a boy with a dream to a rookie, to the Crusader and to the WWE Champion. Having finally reached the top of the WWE, the boyhood dream has come true for Drake Williams.

The End.

* * *

Author's note: Well, that's it. I hope you'll enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Send in any comments you wish to state.

For Eddie Guerrero, a true WWE Champion.  
Thank you.


End file.
